Hidden Secrets, Damaged Pieces
by DragonGirlErin
Summary: The girl that Esme and the Cullen's have grown close to over the last 12 years is in trouble, How will Esme Deal with a deadly secret that Carlisle reveals,when they save her from an abusive adoptive vampire father. CONTAINS SPANKING/ABUSIVE PAST OF RILEY
1. Rough Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own stephanie Meyers or Twilight nor any of her characters.

I do however own this story, the plot, the mistakes, and Riley Jean are all my creations.

I had known the cullens 12 years now, since I was one Esme had watched me for my adoptive parents. I was extremely close to her as well as all the cullens. Even Rose had a soft spot for me, not that she would admit it. I stood at 5'4 and weighed in at 115. My hair was a short pixi cut always spiked to perfection, sometimes if I was feeling playful I'd fohawk it much to Esme's annoyance. I loved irritating her though, she was like a mother to me, I even called her mom sometimes.  
I had carmel colored hair with hazel eyes, some would say I looked like the spiting image of Esme, if only they knew the secret to that truth. Only Carlisle, I and my adoptive parents knew the truth. Why he didn't let me tell her, I had no idea. I longed to be able to tell her that we were mother and daughter. To tell her everytime I called her mom it was true.  
I suppose Carlisle didn't have the heart to tell her what he had done. Even if it was noble. Before He had changed Esme, He removed her eggs in hopes of being able to give her a child when she had her control. He had them frozen in the hospital, everytime they moved he would move them to that hospital. Fourteen years ago one of them was placed in a surrogate on mistake. Who my father was I had no idea, but it didn't really matter I knew who my mother was, I just wished she knew.

_*Flashback*_  
_Carlisle hadn't figured it out until earlier this month when I started doing work around the ranch for them, I was around him alot more in the stables helping with the horses and such. He turned to me one day and said "God you look just Like... nevermind." _

_I looked at him funny, "Sir? I look just like who... Esme?" I asked quietly, I'll never forget the look on his face._

_"Yes... actually you do." I laughed quietly her laugh and shrugged "Suppose I get that Alot. I'm just baffled as to why people would say it. She's so gorgeous." _

_He paused looking at me, biting his lip "kiddo, would you mind if I ran some blood to test if your levels are normal and all, You haven't had an exam in a while."_

_I knew he was up to something, I just didn't know what. "Erm... Sure " I said with a smile "After all you are my doctor." I laughed softly as I went back to work._

_A few weeks later, I showed up at the house and snuck up behind Esme with a snowball a smirk on my face. __Just as I was about to gently smash it into her shirt, she spun grabbing me around the waist. I went wide eyed as she lifted me up in the air.__"Ahhh NO!" I laughed squirming "Awe Esme don't!" I said laughing again as she tickled me. _

_She smirked "Oh But I must." She laughed and tossed me lightly into the snow with a gentle laugh she watched me for a moment. I groaned as I looked up at her a pout on my face. Esme smiled and walked over to me helping me up, she hugged me.__Rubbing my back slightly and ruffling my hair affectionately "Forget I'm a vampire sweetheart?" She asked in an amused voice. "your face is going to stick like that" she added._

_I stuck my tongue out "I'll get you yet." I added with a grin, She just laughed and shook her head as I took off up the porch steps to say Hi to everyone.__She swatted at my butt playfully but missed as I knew it was coming._

_I laughed and turned arching my brow.__"Oh no you don't... I've heard Edward, Emmett and Alice talk." _

_She raised an eyebrow with an amused smile.__"Oh really now, Sweetheart Care to enlighten me?" _

_"no way am I letting your deadly right hand or hairbrush around that region." _

_She laughed as she walked up the stairs "Yes, well my kids have reason to fear it. But Carlisle spanks more than I do." She added with a wink "Threats work wonders you should remember from when you were younger ." _

_I blushed my face red from my nose to ears. "That was just one time you had to, and I thought I was going to die."_

_She let out a heartfelt laugh "Oh Riles always with the over exaggerating." She teased.__"If I remember rightly, You ran out of the store without waiting for me and almost got hit by a car."_

_I kicked at the snow.__"I know, and I didn't mean to scare you." _

_She smiled as she ruffled my hair yet again. "kiddo that was in the past, and it was only six swats , your lucky it wasn't on the bare." She added with that signature Mother look only Esme Cullen could deliver. _

_I went wide eyed and swallowed "You wouldn't."_

_She looked at me "Riley You're like a daughter to me, even though you live with sandy and Tom.I know you view Carlisle and I as your parents even though you don't live with us. I don't know why that is. But you're Already like a cullen" She paused leaning against the railing __"If you disobeyed me or got yourself hurt, cursed like a sailor or hurt someone. Or did something stupid to grant it. Damn Right I would." She said softly "But just stay out of trouble and I won't have to." she said as she kissed my forehead and headed up the stairs._

_I stood there dumbfounded as she told me she thought of me as a daughter, I was so honored._  
_Carlisle's soft voice gained my attention as I turned to look at him."Kiddo we need to talk." he said softly taking my hand as we walked into the woods._  
_"__Whats the matter Carlisle?" He took a deep breath "Sweetie, Your mom is Esme..." He whispered gently, I went wide eyed "Thats not possible Carlisle... She's 97 years older than her age." He sighed softly and went over the whole story. I looked at him amazed. "What... It worked? Even after all those years her eggs were still good?" He smiled "I guess I was alittle obsessive about making sure they would work." "Who is my father?" I asked watching him._  
_"I don't know at this time but I will let you know if I find out..." I smiled as we walked back towards the house "I can't wait to tell Esme! "I grinned "ESME!" I called urgently. Carlisle went wide eyed "Riley No! don't." He said softly grabbing my arm. I looked at him confused. "Kiddo she can't handle it right now, we will tell her just not now okay? I promise soon... but we need to work out the loose ends."_  
_Esme bolted down the stairs and had me in her arms in less than three seconds, she was spinning me and looking me over inspecting me with a mothers eye._  
_"Whats the matter sweetheart you okay?" I looked at her biting my lip "I erm... Just remembered I needed your help picking a song for the choir auditions." She looked at me the look of worry soon washed off her face and she smiled "Don't scare me like that Sweetheart and sure I'll help you... But I didn't know you were interested in choir."_  
_I bit my lip and shrugged "I guess I am," She smiled at me "you know I'm the choir teacher right?" I nodded "Yes unfortunately... " I teased, she narrowed her eyes at me playfully._

_"Well, Can you sing?" I looked at her and smiled "You can sing, you sound like an angel." she laughed quietly "Thank you sweetie, but the question was can you?"_  
_"Yes I can.." I said Reluctantly. "Well you will have to let me hear you sometime, Come on I'll help you pick out a song and help you go over it." She said excitedly._  
_I groaned "Dear lord what have I got into myself." I mumbled as she walked into the house, Carlisle gave me a sympathetic smile "hey it could be worse." "I heard that Young lady!" Esme said with a soft laugh. I laughed and walked in "I love you Esme." She smiled getting out her music._  
_"I love you too Sweetheart." she said "Alto or soprano?" "Both..." She thought 'mmm alright lets see..."_

End of Flashback.  
I was brought back to reality as snow tickled my nose, I shook my head and bent back down , my head phones on as I listened to if these walls could talk.  
I tied my shoe and went back to shoveling the front walkway, of the cullen ranch. My beanie, coat and gloves laid on the railing where I had left them after Esme left for the store.

"cuz if these walls see everything, why the fuck don't they help?'"I sang along to the rap song. snow went down the back of my shirt. "FUCK!" I groaned out.  
"Why the fuck does it have to be so god damn cold." I mumbled, Not aware that I was no longer alone.  
As I bent to push the snow shovel in again,a firm hand landed across the seat of my pants. It wasn't a love tap either. I let out a yelp at the hard smack.  
As I felt an arm wrap around my waist tightly, My ipod was yanked out of my pants and the ear buds from my ears. I went white as I saw the ring on the left ring finger. I knew that perfume from anywhere. "Esme, I... I...I... I'm sorry." I said with a groan as she spun me to face her.

The look on her face made me cringe. She wasn't pleased."Riley! You know how I feel about you listening to that kind of music, let alone blasting it in your ears" I looked at my feet as I kicked at the snow."You also Know how I feel about that Language.. I don't let the other kids get away with it even if they are older than they seem." "  
"Just because you don't live with me doesn't mean you don't have to follow the same rules."

I groaned as she scolded me, My ears turned red "i'm sorry." She shook her head "No not this time, " My face paled even more as I heard those words. "I'm sorry" I mumbled looking up at her with pleading eyes. "You know what I said would happen if you cussed again." "I can deal with the occasional slip of the tongue Riles, but you've been walking around the last month talking like a sailor and dropping alot of F bombs" She said with a shake of her head " Not to mention You took Gods name in Vein yet again." She grabbed my arm gently but firmly, and tossed the snow shovel up on the porch.

I was freezing by now, she let out a sigh "Riles, I told you to keep your coat, beanie and gloves on." She shook her head as she pushed me gently into the house. She set the bags of groceries on the table, and walked over to the fireplace starting a fire. She pointed at the couch "Sit." She said firmly and dialed a number on her phone.  
"Sandy, Hey It's Esme." I groaned as I heard her talking to my adoptive mother. "No, She is fine. I'm calling because she's gotten herself into trouble..."  
"Oh really? well you would think after a sound spanking she wouldn't want to cuss again for awhile." She said leaning around the wall to give me a look.  
I squirmed "Alright thank you, I will. I'll make sure she doesn't give you guys a hard time again like that... and don't worry She won't cuss for awhile after I'm done."  
She hung up the phone, and walked back out to the living room with a sigh she looked at me sadly. "Riles, I had hoped I'd never have to do this... But it seem like you are in dire need of it."

I went white as she walked over to me, I could see the pain in her eyes."Kiddo Please don't fight it... It will only make it worse..." She said softly.  
She stood me up and pulled me into a loving hug "You know I love you right?" "Yes." I whispered softly burying my face into her chest as she rubbed my back.  
After a minute she took ahold of my hand "Come on" She said gently, but firmly. She walked me up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Reaching into the cabinent she pulled out a wash cloth and got it wet, grabbing a bar of soap she rubbed it down until it was sudsy. "Open up riles."  
I shook my head, She sighed and spun me delivering three quick yet hard smacks. I groaned in tears, Tears from disappointing her and tears from the pain.  
I opened my mouth, she squeezed my shoulder gently "Thats it good girl." She rubbed the inside of my mouth down throughly with the soap, soap suds filled my mouth and she pushed my mouth closed gently. She leaned against the wall, "Five minutes sweetie." She said with a sigh, I looked away in tears as the taste coated my tongue and cheeks, I kicked at the tile as it grew more vile with each passing second.

I knew I deserved it though, She pulled me over to the sink gently and turned on the cold water, bending me on the waist she helped me rinse my mouth out.  
She rubbed my back "Alright kiddo, lets get you a warm bath to warm you up and then we will talk about your behavior" She said sadly, I went wide eyed "Esme. Please No don't!" I said in tears as she pulled my shirt up and over my head.

I backed away in my tank top. "Esme please... don't.." "Riles, you need to get warm , don't fight me please. I don't want to punish you but You have it coming."  
"The sooner we can get it over with the sooner it will be forgotten." She reached for my tanktop and I slapped her hand away with all my human strength.  
She looked at me wide eyed and her jaw clenched "RILEY!" She yelled as she advanced on me, I went wide eyed and ducked under her and took off down the stairs.  
I heard a growl, and her yell "RILEY Get your butt back up here, if I have to come get you, you will get a spanking!" I didn't listen, but before I could hit the bottom steps she had me over her shoulder and headed back up the stairs. But we passed the first bathroom and headed into the master bedroom. She opened her bathroom door She set me on my feet. locking the door she blocked it "Don't."She said seriously. "Now you have a minute to get those clothes off or I'll do it. and Trust me you won't like what happens before you get in that tub"

I stood there shaking my head as I hugged my ribs with my arms. "Esme... please, I don't want a bath... just let me lay under a heater blanket or something."  
"Riles, you need to take a bath you were out in the barn, you have hay and other crap on you, and it will warm you up.. now please get undressed and get in the tub, I'll wash your hair for you kiddo if you do" She offered, knowing I liked it when she did.  
I shook my head in tears "Let me take the bath alone then , you get out." I said looking away. Esme's face fell and she studied me, She always sat in here and talked with me while I bathed, I had like a gallon of bubbles in the tub so it was like she could see anything.

"Riley whats the matter? Why don't you want to get undressed in front of me..." She looked at me "Did tom hit you again?" I looked away in tears "NO I JUST DON'T WANT TO!" I yelled kicking at the tile. Esme looked at me and she had had enough. "Riley Jean!" She scolded, grabbing my arm , I went wide eyed as she sat on the edge of the tub. "Nooo Esme please I'm sorry! I'll get undressed!" I said in tears. She shook her head. She brought her hand down on the seat of my pants with a hard smack that made me cry out. *SMACK!* "Nooo please stop!" I cried.

Esme shook her head raising her right hand above her head she brought it back down hard,*SMACK!* but careful not to hurt me to bad, but even her holdin back to human strength was killing me.

*WHACK!* *WHACK!* *SMACK!* SMACK!* "Riley, I warned you several times about listening to me... I wasn't going to spank you because Sandy said Tom laid into you pretty hard last night, But appearantly not." She said Landing another hit to my burning bottom. "Esme." I cried out in hard tears "Please stop... you are hurting me.. for real... Please ithurts so bad." I said crying hard into her pant leg. She frowned as she studied me "I know I haven't even hit you enough times to make you cry like this Riles , How did tom spank you?" She asked rubbing my back, When I didn't answer *SMACK!* Came her right hand again. I cried out "He, He, He, he got me with his his his belt." I whimpered. Her eyes widened, "He hit you with his belt? Riley did do it on your bare skin?" She asked the human girl sobbing over her lap. I weakly nodded "Yessss Ma'am." Esme felt anger boil over in her, a vampire taking a belt to a human, let alone a child.

She tipped me up Undoing my belt she tossed it to the floor and yanking my pants down with my underwear in one swift move. I protested "noooo please not on the bare...momma Please?" I said in tears. Esme looked down at my bottom, there were welts on my skin from the base of my back to behind my knees. Esme felt the anger build up in her yet again. I let out a loud yelp as she went to sit me up, my ribs came in contact with her cold hard knees and caused me to cry even harder.

She went wide eyed and set me on my feet. "Riles..." She whispered kissing my nose, she grabbed the bottom of my tanktop, I smacked at her hand, She looked at me and smacked my ass lightly, but it still hurt. I groaned and wrapped my lower half in a towel, as she pulled off my tanktop. she gasped as she pushed the towel down to my hips. she stood looking me over. "Riley..." She said studying my face carefully she splashed water on it and sighed "I thought so." She wiped at it gently with a washcloth and tipped my chin to have it in the light as she looked at my black eye and bruising cheek.. I covered my stomach and ribs with my arms. Finally breaking I looked away as I cried. "Riles" She said quietly "Sweetie... who did this to you?" she asked pulling my arms away despite my pleas. She gasped as she saw the dark blue and purple bruising on my ribs and stomach. Her heart breaking as she took in the sight of the me, the girl she thought of as a daughter.

"Riley, Look at me." She said seriously. I pulled away as she set her hands gently on my ribs feeling lightly. "It's nothing, I fell off a horse." I tried wincing at her touch.  
"Kiddo you don't get that from falling off a horse you have three broken ribs!" She said in a pained voice "Who did this to you?" I let out a whimper as she wrapped her arms around me. "He didn't mean to... It..it..it.. Was an accident" I said in tears as I cried into her shirt. "Oh, Honey" She said in a quiet voice, She picked me up setting me on her lap as she sat on the toliet, she rocked me gently kissing my hair.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" "He... He...He.. Threatened.. to.. to..to.. hurt you." She set her jaw as she dialed Carlisle's number. "Carlisle... we need to talk, I think that Riley's being abused.."

So thats chapter one.. tell me what you think :)


	2. A Fresh Start

Carlisle's P.O.V

Authors Note: Most of the story will be in Riley's Point of view. But this chapter has Carlisle's, Esme's and Riley's

I was sitting at the hospital as I looked over paperwork; it had been a boring day. I looked at the clock and my non beating heart ached, I was suppose to be out of here an hour ago to play soccer with Riley, but I got slammed with paperwork. I sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time in the last hour as I finished up my case file; I reached to grab my last one as my phone went off across the room.

I pushed away from my desk as I stood up swiftly, and walked over to my black leather couch. I leaned over the back of it and dug my phone out of my lab coat. "This is Doctor. Cullen." I answered in a tired voice. I smiled when I heard my wife's voice, but it soon faded as I heard the worse imaginable words. _'Carlisle... we need to talk, I think that Riley's is being abused…' _The pain in my wife's voice was almost unbearable. I couldn't talk for a moment; my throat seemed dry as my non beating heart ached for Esme's daughter. The secret I had kept from her for 12 years now flooded through my mind.

If only I had told her sooner, Riley would have been living with us; she never would have been hurt. Guilt consumed me lying heavy in the pit of my stomach as I stared at the wall trying to find the words to speak. My brain wouldn't send the message to my mouth. I mentally kicked myself for never saying a word. 'You have to tell her Carlisle! Tell her now!' I shook my head as my inner demons were silenced, for now.

"Carlisle? Are you there?" A soft, yet panicked voice asked. I swallowed silently "Esme, I'm here…" I said quietly. "Are you sure? This is a pretty serious allegation, Tom is the towns leading attorney." I grabbed my briefcase and lab coat from the couch as I walked briskly to the door; shutting it I locked it quickly. I ran down the hallway at a human pace, sliding to a stop at the automatic glass doors, I squeezed through racing to my car.

"Carlisle, I… was spanking her and she yelped out, and I know I didn't hit her that hard or for that long and she fought me taking a bath, she told me Tom used a belt on her… I pulled down her pants and underwear and its horrible Carlisle… she has marks all over her body" I heard my wife choke out. My hands gripped the steering wheel in anger. "I'll… kill him." I said quietly. "I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and raced down the road towards the house.

Esme's P.O.V

I looked at Riley as I bit my lip and kissed her head "I'm so sorry Riley… So sorry" I kept whispering to her. "I didn't know… you should have said something." I rubbed her back as tearless sobs tore through my chest. Anger consumed my inner being as I took in the sight of the child I had thought of as my daughter. The girl I would do anything for, give my life to save, protect her from anything. I had hurt her, I felt terrible. I looked away 'Esme you had no right' my thoughts screamed at me, as I fought to stay in control, I had to for Riley's sake.

Riley looked up at me with her brilliant hazel eyes, as I tucked a strand of Carmel colored hair behind her ear. She kissed my nose weakly as she swiped at her tears "I'm so sorry I upset you" She said in tears "So sorry I-I-I didn't mean to disappoint you momma" she said her voice breaking. I shook my head and pulled her close to my chest kissing away her tears. My non beating heart ached for her. "Baby girl it isn't your fault…" I whispered

"I should have listened to you." I stood picking her up gently in my arms as I cradled her against my chest. Joy ripped through me for a slight second as her little voice said Momma. God how I wished that was true; I prayed sometimes that it was. I carried her to the bed and set her down gently. I finished getting her undressed and tossed her dirty clothes in the hamper; I wrapped a blanket around her as I walked to the closet and got her some clean underwear and a bra, with a long t-shirt.

I helped her into them and lay behind her. Holding her protectively, a growl erupted from my chest. I would kill that son of a bitch, if it was the last thing I did. He hurt Riley. My baby, he was going to pay. I rubbed her back gently as she turned to look at me; she pressed her self against me and smiled up at me weakly.

I returned it gently, as she set her chin on my shoulder; I placed my chin on the top of her head, humming lightly to her. "Everything will be okay now, baby I promise… I won't ever let him hurt you again." I whispered "Why don't you try getting some sleep before Carlisle comes home?"

Riley's P.O.V

I lay there numbingly looking up at my mother with pain filled eyes as she watched me. I could see the pain in her eyes and it was killing me, ripping me from the inside out. I hated seeing her like this; I wish I could just wrap my arms around her and take her away. Never to be seen again, just her and I. But I couldn't be selfish. She had Carlisle and the other "Kids" to worry about. I pressed myself against her letting her humming take my mind off the pain sprouting through my body. I felt like a helpless victim caught in a tangled devil's spine.

I looked up at her wide eyed as she said Carlisle was coming home. I went to jump up but her gentle arms wrapped around my waist. "Sweetheart, he has to check you out, make sure you are not seriously hurt" She said in a quiet voice. I let out a few new tears shaking my head. She wiped them away and the look on her face was killing me. I knew if she could cry she would be at this very moment. "Kiddo, He has to" she whispered "in order for us to get full custody of you… he has to do an exam and submit it to the judge" I cried heavily into her chest as she rubbed my back. "Baby, I'll be right here… I promise." She whispered over and over in my ear.

I shook my head trying to fight off the tiredness that twirled around my body. My vision was becoming blurring as I struggled to keep my eyes open. I blinked hard, but nothing was helping. Esme rubbed my back softly "Don't fight it baby, just sleep sweetie… sleep." She kissed my head and went to move. I clung to her like a dying man does to a life preserver. "Don't go." I choked out in tears "Please stay momma, please." "I'm not moving sweetie, I'm getting you under the covers." She promised in my ears as she lifted me with little effort, I felt my tired body come in contact with the cold Egyptian sheets.

I snuggled into the pillow, taking in the scent of Esme's shampoo. Frowning slightly "Why does this pillow smell like you? Why do you have expensive Egyptian sheets on your bed if you guys don't sleep?" I babbled on before going wide eyed "EWWWWWWWWWW" She let out a laugh as she wrapped her arms around me. "Riles, vampires do sleep. Not like humans, but when we get in a state of relaxation we appear as if we are sleeping." She explained "We can be woken up by a touch, or a sound." "But we do sort of sleep… as for your other thought... we are married. I changed the sheets" She said kissing my head with a laugh. "Go to sleep Ry-Ry" She whispered singing lightly in my ear.

I groaned as sleep soon took over, I was out like a light. Esme looked down at me and kissed my head holding me close to her, she looked up as she heard the bedroom door and bit her lip as she saw Carlisle standing stone like in the doorway, blood coated his shirt. My eyes widened "Carlisle… what did you do?" She whispered so only he could hear.

He looked at her with no emotion on his face. "I got her stuff from Sandy" He said in a quiet voice. Esme rose to her feet and cautiously walked to him wrapping her arms around his waist "Carlisle... What did you do?" She repeated. He looked down at her "I beat the the shit out of him, and told him to sign over guardianship to us." Esme's eyes widened "Did he sign them?" Carlisle smirked sadistically "Sandy signed for both of them." He said softly. Esme smiled at him "Thank you Carlisle..." He looked at her gravely.

"Esme, I have to tell you something... it can't wait any longer." Esme glanced behind her to the sleeping form on their bed. "But Riley needs you..." She said in a worried voice. He kissed her cheek "it will only take a few minutes." He whispered leading her out into the hallway, He sat on the bench holding his face in his hands. Esme knelt infront of him "baby what is it?" she whispered "you are scaring me" "you are going to hate me." he whispered. Esme frowned "I could never hate you my love." Carlisle looked up at her with painfilled eyes. "Esme... Riley is your daughter." Esme looked at him wide eyed and pulled away "That isn't..." She cut off as she ran back into the room.

She stood by the edge of the bed staring down at my sleeping face and gasped. How could she have missed it? I looked just like she had at 13. She ran a hand through my hair nervously as she kissed my forehead. She walked slowly out into the hallway and glared daggers at Carlisle. "Carlisle what did you do?" She hissed out quietly. Carlilse bit his lip and started the whole story. "before I changed you, I took out your eggs and had them frozen in the hospital. whenever we moved I would take them with us, as a way to experiment to see if I could give you a child." Esme's eyes widened "You stole my eggs and then made a child and kept it from me!" She screamed.

Carlisle's eyes widened "no, Esme I wanted to give you a child , because you were so depressed I wanted to give you a child, that was your when you had control... no riley is your only child... one of them accidently got put in a surrogate. But I made sure that Sandy and Tom adopted her, so I could keep an eye on her and you watched her from the time she was one until now." He said quietly.

She stared at him.. "Carlisle I can't believe you right now, I'm happy that you gave me a daughter, but you should have told me." She said looking away "Does she know?" Carlisle rubbed her hand lovingly. "Yes." He whispered, she looked down at him. "How long has she known?" "Since she was five." Esme looked at him "Carlisle... you better not be joking thats impossible... how do you know." He rose pulling her to his chest. "Dna matches yours Esme." "You put my child in the hands of that monster" she whispered into his chest. He clung to her desperately "Esme, I'm I'm so sorry" He whispered his voice breaking "I just wanted to make you happy." She took a deep breath rubbing his back "Shhh Carlisle.. I'm sorry it's not your fault."

"yes it is." he choked out burying his face in her shoulder "I should have protected her. I should have told you sooner. " Esme bit her lip as she held her distressed husband, her soul mate, the love of her life desperately trying to calm him down. "Carlisle... You couldn't have known." She whispered "Shhhh... it's okay ..." He looked up "do you hate me?" She smiled at him weakly as he leaned to kiss her, she kissed softly back. "Carlisle, how could I hate you? You have given me the gift of immortal life, you saved me. and now you tell me the girl I've loved and practically raised is my biological daughter, that you helped to be possible. How could I hate you?"She repeated "hurt that you didn't tell me yes. But never hate you" she whispered.

I groaned as I looked around the room "Momma?" I called out softly, as I blinked in the darkness that surrounded me. Esme turned her head with a smile and entered the room, sitting next to me with Carlisle as he turned on the light. "What is it baby girl?" She asked with a gentle smile. I studied her. "You said you wouldn't leave." I said worried I frowned at the way she was staring at me. She simply smiled and pulled me onto her lap. "It's okay baby, I got you... momma's here." she whispered lovingly in my ear. My eyes widened "You told her?" I asked Carlisle who nodded slightly.A tired smile formed on my lips and I hugged her back "I love you momma." She kissed my head "I love you to Sweetie." "Now lets get you checked out sweetheart" Carlisles voice said. I groaned "Leave it to dad to ruin the perfect moment." Laughter filled the room as my parents smiled at me.

Chapter Two :) sorry about the wait :p

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

I promise to bring the other cullens in the next chapter... if anyone has any ideas they think would be cool let me know.

Xoxoxo DragonGirlErin


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE : I appreciate all the comments and emails… though the reviews have been discouraging I have been working on new chapters but I don't know if I should upload them because of the lack of Interest if you want me to update let me know **

**DragonGirlErin**


	4. Family Reaction

I looked up at Carlisle cautiously as he studied the bruises on my ribs with a sad expression. His fingers pressed lightly against them. I cringed causing him to look at me softly "I'm sorry sweetheart I know it hurts… I'm almost done… I promise." I pressed myself against my mother's chest and smiled softly as her arms held me protectively and her fingers traced circles on my arm to calm me. "Shhh it's alright sweetheart he isn't going to hurt you" Esme said softly in my ear as I let out a whimper when he moved to my legs.

"Sweetheart I'm going to have to exam your bottom…" I groaned shaking my head "Nooo Carlisle please not that" I groaned. He sighed softly. "I have to I know it's embarrassing but it will be over as soon as you think." He promised. I looked at him and shook my head "Mom… tell him no." I said in tears. Esme sighed looking down at me "Rylo He can relieve some of your pain and make the bruises go away…Please darling for me let him" She begged softly. I looked up at her and sighed "You make it so hard to say no to you"

She laughed softly as I grumbled rolling over on my stomach and looked up at Esme, she smiled her beautiful smile at me and ruffled my hair "you are doing great kiddo, just look at me I'm right here baby I'm not going anywhere." She said softly as Carlisle lifted my shirt and lowered my underwear, I let out a whimper. His hand rubbed my back for a moment before he moved lower.

I winced as I felt Carlisle's ice cold hands on my bare skin and flinched squirming away from him. Esme started laughing "Riles you have to sit still so he can make the marks disappear the cold will help them." She laughed. I groaned "Noooo to cold… you do it." Carlisle looked up at her and shrugged "If she wants you to I suppose… There's nothing broken so it's just a matter of icing to make them go away. Riley I have to ask you something"

I looked up at him with a wince as Esme pulled the blanket back over me and set her hands on my bare skin kissing my nose "its okay they'll be gone in a few minutes." "Did tom rape you?" He asked quietly my eyes widened "What! No! " His face grew serious "Riley are you sure?" "Yes sandy never let him be alone in a room with me besides last night when she ran to get the phone and came back and he had lost control… he didn't touch me aside from belting me."

Carlisle stood up scribbling notes down in a note book and sighed softly as the front door opened "Mom? Dad?" Edward called softly from the bottom of the steps "We're Back from hunting." I went wide eyed and reached for my underwear but my mom grabbed my hands to stop me "Not happening Riles, they can't see anything but we need those welts to go away." She said softly kissing my head.

Carlisle looked down at his bloody shirt and sighed as he kissed our heads "I'll be back up in a few minutes" He walked down the long stair case and sighed "Everyone in the living room please" He said softly, Edward looked at him wide eyed as he picked up Nessie and set her on his shoulders walking to the couch with Bella. Alice and Jasper followed quietly after them, Alice had a small smile on her face she had seen this. Emmett and Rose sat with a sigh. "What's going On Carlisle?" Rose asked quietly.

Carlisle sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, how was he going to tell his kids about the horrible thing he had done all those years ago? How he had betrayed their mother and them by keeping it secret. This burden lay heavy on his chest as he took a deep breath and started the story. All Seven looked up at him with their jaws opened. "So Riley is our little sister?" Emmett asked excitedly but cut off "Whoa dad whose blood is that?" he asked seeing his shirt.

Carlisle sighed "That would be tom's blood son." He said quietly and took an unnecessary deep breath "He's been abusing Riley so she will be staying here while we fight for full custody we have been assigned as her guardians for now until we can get in to to see a judge." Rose sighed "and where will the little pest be staying?" He pinched the bridge of his nose "well until we can set up a room Rose with you and Alice." "WHAT! There's NO WAY IN HELL I'm Staying in the same room as that little twerp!"

I winced as I looked up at Esme when she lifted the sheet and glanced down at my bottom and smiled "Good as new" she said kissing my nose with relief. I was about to say something when I caught part of Rose's tyrant. Esme sighed pinching the bridge of her nose "Riles-" she was cut off when a seething rose came storming up the stairs and slammed open the bedroom door. I winced as I shrank into Esme's chest, she replaced my underwear and stood me up helping me into shorts as she looked up at my older sister.

"Mom there is no way in hell I'm sharing a room with her! Alice and I need our privacy and if she's staying in the house Emmett and I can't… have sex and I won't have my sex life ruined because of some 12 year snot head." She hissed. She was still pissed off at me for throwing a snowball at her car yesterday it had broken her window.

I growled "Snot Head? Better to be a smart snot head than a Dumb Blonde!" I hissed back, she growled "See what I mean! She's too immature to stay in our room Mom, this isn't fair why can't she stay in Edwards's old room we can clean it out." Esme sighed pinching the bridge of her nose "Knock it off!" She snapped "Rose it's just temporary alright? We were planning on using Edwards's room but we are waiting until he comes and gets his stuff and takes it to the cottage."

Rose groaned her foot stomping "This isn't fair!" she said "Make her stay with Edward then… besides if she's here we have to be quiet and smell stupid human food besides that she can be such a whiney bitch" she grumbled. Esme stood up crossing her arms "Rosalie! Knock it off!" She snapped again her patience wearing thin.

"I won't have you insulting each other now apologize AND you know better than to cuss!" Rose grumbled Bitch under her breath and looked at me she was about to apologize when she went wide eyed as Esme growled. "What did you just call me Young lady?" Rose swallowed "Esme I'm sorry… I didn't mean it!" "Not as sorry as you're going to be!" She promised with a hiss. "Momma noooo please don't spank me!" she said venom in the corner of her eyes "Let daddy do it."

Esme looked at her "You know for a fact I hit harder than him!" she snapped pinching the bridge of her nose. She pointed to the corner of her's and Carlisle's room "now." "Esme please not the corner" she groaned, Esme looked at her and walked over to her grabbing her by the arm she spun her and started delivering sharp smacks to her ass "OWWWWW" "NOW!" Esme demanded. Rose jumped and scurried to the corner.

Esme sighed as she looked at me and took my hand "come on let's get you something to eat. Rosalie you better not move an inch I'll be back up in a few minutes to deal with you" I snickered "Bitch has it coming."I murmured as soon as Esme was out of the room, Rose growled and looked at me "shut up you little shit!"

"Oh Rose try not to cry too hard when Mom lays into you!" I teased catching the vase Rose hurled at me I hurled it back at her and she smirked not catching it. "MOM! Riley threw a vase at me!" I glared at her "Rose started it!" I groaned as I heard Esme sigh and head back into the room but went wide eyed as three hard smacks landed on my freshly healed butt, I cried out and looked up tears in my eyes.

Esme looked down at me her expression serious "Riley! I can't believe you! I thought you were more mature than this! But apparently not! And I've warned you about your temper!" She snapped walking over to rose she started picking up the glass pieces "And you better wipe that smirk off your face Rosalie I heard both of you insulting each other when I just warned you!" She scolded.

I looked down at my feet kicking at the wood floor. Esme rose tossing the pieces into the trash can "Riles.." she said softly "Let's go get you something to eat and then we will talk about this." She sighed, she knew Riley had a spanking coming, but she had just healed her from all the welts she had.

She didn't want Riley to be upset with her, but she couldn't let her get away with losing her temper like that. She sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose trying to decide what to do as they entered the kitchen. She started making her some soup. "Momma?" I asked in a shaky voice , Esme turned to me with sad eyes "Yes sweetie?" " Are you are you going to spank me?" I asked picking at the place mat on the table, I heard her sigh before she was quiet again and watched her cook. Wishing she would just answer me.

So there's Chapter three tell me what you think? It suck? You like it? Should Riley get a break? Or should Esme put her foot down and show her no matter who started it fighting is never the answer


	5. Consequences

I looked at the floor as I listened to her cooking, not a sound besides chopping and occasional stirring was made in the kitchen. I sat awaiting my sentence like a prisoner does their fate. I looked up and winced as I made eye contact with her and broke into tears holding my face to ashamed to look her dead in the eye.

Esme looked at me and sighed softly as she walked over and bent. I felt cold hands gently take my wrists and groaned. "Riley" She whispered softly. I shook my head violently as I cried. She sighed softly and kissed my face as she pulled my hands away and set them in my lap "Riley look at me" she said softly. I shook my head gasping.

She sighed reaching into my pockets and pulled out my inhaler and had me take two puffs "Sweetheart why are you so upset?" she asked softly. I sighed "you still love me?" I whispered. Her face fell as she pulled me into her arms and rubbed my back, I buried my face in her chest."Riley No matter how upset you make me or how much trouble you get in to I will always love you" She spoke softly "do you understand me?"

I sighed "yeah" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I gulped "Yes Ma'am" I said softly. She set the bowl in front of me and sat across from me with a sigh "Riles I love you more than life it's self your my daughter, but you can't act like that you're 13 sweetheart not two"

She sighed "I'm afraid I have no choice but to spank you" she said with a sad sigh before cutting off when a noise was heard upstairs. Her eyes narrowed "Rose and Emmett down here now!" She called quietly but firmly. Rose looked up as she heard Esme and groaned "Fuck how does she always know!"

She groaned looking at Emmett who was sitting on the floor where she had been standing. Rose on his lap locked in a heated make out session. "Don't make me say it again!" she called up the stairs, Emmett sighed walking down the stairs with Rose. Esme looked at her son "Room Now your grounded for a week" "But mom..." he said with a groan "No Xbox for a week." She said firmly

"That's not fair! YOU are being completely unreasonable!" He sighed stomping his foot. Esme sighed "Oh? How two weeks and a trip across my lap every day before school for a week!" She snapped "No I'm good with one week!" he groaned out. She stood up "Room Now Emmett don't make me ask again. Or call your father down here." He groaned and ran up the stairs.

She looked at Rose and walked over to the counter and pulled out a wooden spoon from the holder on the counter. She turned and looked at Rose "over here now" she said calmly. "Momma please no not that" she said in tears, "Rose... I'm going to count to 3 if you're not over here in 3 seconds I'm getting my hair brush." "One..." "Esme please I'm sorry" she groaned moving over to her. Esme pulled out a chair and sat in it and reached to undo Rose's pants.

"Mom! No Please let me keep them up..." "Two..." she said calmly trying to keep the calm psychologist attitude she had with her patients in her voice. She had been a psychologist for many years, but she was taking a break from it to teach choir. Rose groaned in tears "Moooom let me go upstairs please not in the kitchen!" she said in tears.

Esme pinched the bridge of her nose and yanked Rose over her lap, trapping her legs with her own."You should have thought about that before you broke the rules Rosalie." she said softly. She pulled her pants down and reached for her panties and Rose slapped her hand away. Esme sighed raising her right hand above her head she brought five smacks down HARD.

Rose cried out with each "You! *SMACK* Will!*SMACK* NOT *SMACK* Disobey *SMACK* me!*SMACK* "Do you hear me young lady?" her patience with Rose at her limit. "Yes..." "Owwwwwww Momma!" she cried when Esme smacked her bottom two more times. *SMACK!* *SMACK!* "Yes Ma'am!" "Good! Riley" She said looking up at her as her arm wrapped around Roses waist.

"I want you to go up to my room and get the hairbrush from my dresser" "NO!" Rose pleaded in tears "you had your chance Rosalie" Esme said sadly, rubbing her back "shush now child and it will be over before you know it." She whispered. "Momma please make her leave" I went wide eyed watching the scene folding out in front of me, my eyes were glued to my mother's punishing hand landing a total of seven smacks to Rosalie's ass!

Those sounded like they hurt! I knew I should look away to give rose at least some privacy. But it was like a train wreck I couldn't look away. I looked up at her as she said my name and winced as I stood up with a sympathetic look at rose. "And Riles... be quick about it" she said softly

"For Pete sakes Rosalie! You are carrying on like I killed you! And I haven't even started!" she scolded; if Rose would have been human her face and ears would have been red. "You hit harder than Dad does!" she cried with a grumble burying her face in Esme's thigh."You might as well save those tears! You are going to need them" "Riley NOW!"

"Well if you hadn't thrown a fit or called me that vile word you wouldn't be over my lap right now would you?" "You were being a bitch!" she hissed. Esme's eyes narrowed and she leaned grabbed a bar of soap from the sink and rinsed it, she leaned and put it in Rose's mouth covering keeping her hand in place, Rose squirmed and beat at Esme's thighs as venom dripped on the hard wood floor.

She knew Esme knew fully well what soap did to a vampire's mouth, it was repulsive and the taste lasted for weeks! Even if you hunted, it would still be there. She groaned out thankful that she had hunted today. I groaned and ran up the stairs grabbing the hairbrush from her dresser; I froze as my fingers touched the cherry wood brush.

The very brush I had seen her brush her hair with before and I gulped. I prayed that she didn't use it on me. My hand closed around the handle and I rushed back down the stairs and handed it over to Esme with a shiver. I watched she shucked Rose's panties and pants past her ankles. My eyes widened as she set them on the floor by her legs. I winced as the first crack of the brush was heard and I couldn't help but wonder if vampires could feel the brush.

Mom made quick work of the brush and judging by Rose's hisses and ouches she could indeed feel it. Esme sighed as she brought the brush down in a fast session alternating between cheeks. Right*CRACK!* *THWACK!* Left, *CRACK!* Center, *THWACK!* Right *THWACK!* *CRACK!* Left , Center. Rose cried out gripping Esme's pant legs. "Rose? Why are you getting this spanking?" Rose choked out with a whimper when she didn't answer Esme landed four hard smacks with the punishing brush on her thighs.

*CRACK!* *THWACK!* *CRACK!* *CRACK!* "Because I was disrespectful and rude to you and rude to Riley" she cried out. Esme looked at her and sighed softly "Yes that's right and what else?" Rose cried out as Esme picked up the pace in all Rose had counted 17 smacks between Esme's hand and the brush and her butt felt like it was on fire. "I…I…I…cussed!" she cried out. Esme looked at her and rubbed her back softly as she stopped for a minute "take a break" she said quietly "it's alright what else did you do?" "I disobeyed and argued with you" she sniffled, "good girl" she said quietly as she tipped her up so her sit spots were exposed causing Rose to cry out.

She landed 10 punishing blows to each side before setting the brush down. She rolled up her right sleeve and raised her right arm high. *CRACK!* *THWACK!* *THWACK!* *CRACK!* *THWACK!* *THWACK!* *CRACK!" *CRACK!* *THWACK!* *CRACK!* *CRACK!* *Thwack!* *CRACK!* *THWACK!* *THWACK!* *THWACK!* *CRACK!* *THWACK!* *CRACK!* *CRACK!* She rained down these twenty hits with varied strength so that Rose couldn't brace herself.

She sighed softly as she looked down at her "Baby give into it and it will end" she whispered softly "Owwwwwie Mommy! Pleaseeeeeee I'll be good!" Rose cried banging her hands on the hardwood floor. Esme knew she was close to breaking, and she picked up the pace turning a deaf ear on her daughters pleas, she steeled her heart and continued on. Bringing her hand down with a deafening *SMACK!*

The echoing of smacks could be heard throughout the kitchen each time Esme's hand landed peppering her thighs with six more smacks. Before landing four of the hardest yet on her smarting bottom rounding up to 46. *SMACK!* *SMACK!* *WHACK!* *SMACK!*

She willed rose to break so she didn't have to hit 50 she raised her right hand high and rose went limp across her lap. Her shoulders trembling with sobs. Esme lowered her arm and rubbed rose's back "shhhh" she whispered pulling her panties up over her punished backside which earned a pitiful howl from Rose. She picked her up and sat her so her bottom hung over her thighs and held her close to her chest rocking her, she hummed lightly in her ear.

"I'm I'm I'm sorry Momma" she gasped out. "Shhh it's alright baby everything's forgiven" she whispered kissing her head. Rose pulled away from her and Esme allowed her to stand as she bent and picked up her pants handing them to rose. "Why don't you go lay down for a bit?" She said softly "maybe rest" Rose nodded sniffling "I'm sorry Riley" she whispered as she retreated up the stairs.

My face was ashen white as I stared at the hairbrush now resting on my mother's thigh. My eyes widened and I stayed frozen in spot. Esme looked up gently and noticed how scared I looked she slowly rolled up her right sleeve further and bit her lip "shhh riles it's alright" she set the hairbrush on the counter. "Come here sweetie..." she said softly. I shuffled over to her in tears already "Please Please Please don't use that on me."

Esme looked at me and shook her head "Just my hand and two with the brush.' she said softly "I've warned you many times about your temper and cussing sweetheart." She sighed looking at me "finish eating and then go take a shower and go to my room. I'll be up in a few alright?" she asked softly. I hung my head in tears and nodded, she pulled me close to her kissing my head "I love you baby girl"

"I love you too momma" I said in a cracked voice "I'm not hungry can I go to your room?" I whispered. Esme nodded to me and kissed my nose. I walked up the stairs and entered her bedroom with a sigh stepping into the bathroom. I stripped and quickly showered before stepping out and drying off. I redressed and looked towards the door biting my lip, I dug in my bag grabbing a cigarette and a lighter, and I walked to the door and shut it walking out onto the balcony and lit it as I sat on the railing.

Esme cleaned up the kitchen as Carlisle leaned against the counter "Are you going to spank her" Esme sighed "I spanked Rose I have to." "Want me to?" He asked softly "so you don't have to be the bad guy?" Esme sighed "no I'll do it Carlisle she reacts better to me-" she cut off taking a deep breath and hissed "Damn it Riley" she slammed the pot into the sink and started up the stairs hairbrush in her hand.

She pushed open her bedroom door and narrowed her eyes as she caught sight of me on the railing of the balcony."Riley Jean!" She snapped, my eyes widened as I stared at her cigarette dangling from my lips as she stormed towards me throwing the door open. She yanked it from my mouth and stomped it out. "Give them to me now" she hissed.

I went wide eyed as I gulped and bolted towards my bag yelping as she smacked my bottom hard. I tossed the pack at her and groaned sitting on the bed. She looked at me "I have half a mind to pepper your bottom bright red for this!" "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked me with a groan "You had to know I'd smell it!" she snapped. "I didn't know." "Didn't know? Or you just didn't care to stop and think Riley!" "Damn it why are you causing so much trouble! I'm not happy about having to spank you. And you keep messing up to add onto it!" She lectured my face and ears red from her lecture.

There's Chapter five... Did it suck? You like it? Should Esme Give Riley double for it? Or let it go this time?


	6. Chapter six explanation

Well apparently fanfiction hates me. I didn't get to post all of the chapter Riley's wake up call.

Theres a reason it was called RILEY'S WAKE UP CALL. Because the spanking it's self and the fighting was a dream that she was having when Esme left to go calm down, riley started to drift off and Esme comes back to check on her and riley is a mess because of the nightmare. She tells her to sleep well my dragon when Riley started screaming in her sleep, Esme wakes her up paniced that she's hurt. There was more at the end when it said sleep well my dragon. There was a section that got cut out, It must not have saved , I was working on this when my computer shut off and had to re write it, I just assumed it saved it and looked it over and it looked like the right one because of the file name.

Esme didn't really do that to riley, It wasn't suppose to be like that, I realized it when I got the latest to reviews that's why I've removed the chapter. And I don't think I'll be posting the actual chapter or the remaining story. Since It's abusive, I guess I should just stop while I'm ahead then.

But I do assure you whether you believe me or not. THAT THAT WAS THE WRONG Chapter of Riley's wake up call.


	7. Riley's wakeup call The full

I swallowed hard as Esme stared at me, the look of disappointment and anger on her face was killing me. I wanted to sink into a hole and disappear. I looked at my feet as she sighed and looked up as she paced. Esme sighed as she set the hairbrush on the dresser, She couldn't put Riley through it could she? What if she left marks on her skin? What if she hurt her baby so she couldn't sit for a few days.

She sighed softly, she knew what would have happened if she had been caught smoking by her mother, she would have got a real scorcher that left her bottom red for days, and she wouldn't have been able to sit for a week or two. She glanced at riley and bit her lip. She didn't want to be like tom, she didn't want riley to hate her. "Momma.. Please say something" Esme sighed softly "what do you want me to say Riley?"

"Anything... yell at me, anything but be quiet... please" I said in tears. Esme sighed as she walked over and sat pulling me into her lap and held me close. I buried my face in her chest. "Riles, I can't believe you right now" she said softly as she kissed my head. "Why must you cause so much trouble child?" she lightly scolded. "I hate spanking you guys, you know it. It killed me doing that to Rose but she needed it."

She sighed "maybe I should let Carlisle spank you." I froze and pulled away from her in harder tears "nooooo please don't" I cried "Momma not him…" "Riley he has better control and I hit harder." she said softly. "I don't want him to do it, I want you to" Esme looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Are you telling me that you are asking me for a spanking riles?" she laughed softly "oh how you make it hard to punish you!" she scolded smacking my butt lightly.

I smiled cheekily up at her "so I don't get a spanking?" "Riley!" she scolded "Not a chance kiddo." "Can't you please please please just ground me or something take away my piano, take away my phone" I said in tears "I'M TO OLD TO be spanked!" I said in a raised voice. Esme looked at me and sighed "Riley don't even try to play that card with me your 13" "In case you didn't notice Rose is a hell of a lot older than you and she still went over my lap! And so do the others! So don't think for a second that you are to old missy!" she said in an irritated tone.

"And don't you dare yell at me Riley Jean!" I grumbled crossing my arms, she looked at me "Riley your acting like a two year old. Where is my mature well behaved daughter?" she asked calmly. "Where's my funny, kind and laughing non cold hearted mother!" I snapped at her. "You wouldn't dare spank me" I tried sounding brave "You can't. I'm human!" I tried in tears my voice cracking. "Riles I'd never hurt you intentionally and you know that" she said softly.

"Yes you would! You are going to light a fire under my ass!" "Just like you did rose!' Esme sighed "Riley I'd never spank you that hard unless you warranted it, If I spanked you like I had rose..." she said cutting off to grab my chin and make me look at her "You'd have bruises" "And don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do I am your mother, and what I say goes! The sooner you learn that the better off you'll be!" I pulled away from her in tears burying my face in the bed "I hate you! You're not my mother you don't even love me!" Esme's face fell as she stared at me. "Riley..." she said softly.

"Please don't say that" she said in a broken voice. "I love you very much, I love you so much to keep you safe and away from danger, and to correct your mistakes when you make them and to guide you when you're lost!"She rubbed my back with a soft sigh. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I said in tears. She sighed closing her eyes for a minute before wrapping her arms around my waist."FUCK OFF!" I hissed.

Esme looked at me and pinched the bridge of her nose, taking an unnecessary breath "Riley Jean Cullen" She said quietly. "Don't you dare cuss at me" she said calmly. She looked at her watch "Lay down and take a nap for a while. I need to calm down" I swallowed "Momma Please don't be mad" I whimpered

She looked at me carefully as she stood stiffly her eyes darkening a little, as she willed them to stay gold."Sweetheart I have to go hunt…If I don't I could hurt you" I looked up at her and looked down in tears "You don't love me you're leaving me." Esme bent against her better judgment and grabbed my hands gently "Sweetheart look at me."

I shook my head "Look at me please" she said a little firmer "I don't want to be like tom and punish you out of anger sweetheart, you could be severely hurt." "You you would never hurt me" I choked out. "You can resist my blood you always have been able to why do you think that you'd hurt me" "No I would never hurt you, but Riles when a vampire needs to hunt they have no control of their mind or their own strength." She sat on the bed.

"I'll be back soon I promise please just get some rest." I rolled over and stared at the wall "Just get out." I said in tears. "Riley… I love you" She whispered softly and bent kissing my head but I yanked away from her "OUT!" I yelled. She froze "Riley… what's wrong?" "I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT" I yelled in tears.

"Please just leave me alone" Esme sighed softly as she rose to her feet quietly and walked to the door opening it and closing it, before she ran down the hall and jumped out the window landing with grace she took off in the woods.

I rolled over on my right side and stared at the window in tears, I got up and walked over to bag and picked up my giant dragon stuff animal and curled up in Esme's spot on the bed under the covers and cried myself to sleep. I shifted on the bed with a whimper as I started to hear a noise. I whimpered in my sleep as a door opened, and grunted pulling the covers over my head further in my sleep.

_I grumbled as I heard the door open "Riley? You asleep?" Carlisle whispered softly "leave me alone" "Riles I wanted to see how you were feeling" He whispered softly "FUCK OFF!" His face fell as he stared "Riles don't speak to me in that tone." He sighed as I glared at him "MOM!"I yelled._

_Esme ran up the stairs with a look of confusion on her face, her eyes now golden and full of concern. She walked in and sat on the bed next to riley' "What's the matter riley?" "Go on tell your mom what you just said…" "Nooo" I cried in tears. "I came up to check on her and when she realized it was me. She told me to leave her alone and FUCK OFF!" _

"_Riles is that true?" She whispered sadly. "CARLISLE GET OUT" I said in tears "Riley don't yell at your father like that" "SHE ISN'T MY FATHER FUCK OFF!" Esme gritted her teeth and growled; I went white and looked up at her. "I...I...I didn't mean it!" I said in tears and watched horrified as she rose to her feet and walked into her bathroom. She returned with a soup covered wash cloth. I scrambled away from her, but the anger on her face was evident, I kicked and slapped at her as she grabbed my ankles. But it was no use she had a mother's determination._

_I hit her with my stuffed dragon trying to get away the fear in my eyes; I cried as she grabbed my dragon and ripped it clear in two. I squeaked as she yanked me towards her by my ankles and gently shoved the wash cloth in my mouth _

_"You better keep that in there young lady" She said firmly. "I'm tired of you thinking you can do what you want, when you want Riley Jean! And when you're under my roof you WILL do as I say!" _

_"You will listen to me and respect me. You will not use that language and you will not be hurtful towards me or the other members of this family!" She scolded "And you WILL respect Carlisle!" She said in a stern voice. I looked up at her in tears and shook my head. She narrowed her eyes at me. "That is it Riley, I've tried being patient with you. I've tried being gentle; I've tried reasoning with you. But you've forced my hand."_

_"You want a spanking, well you got it!" she snapped. Carlisle sighed "Esme… Maybe you shouldn't…" But he cut off as she stared at him, he sighed sitting on the chair in the corner shaking his head. "Make him get out" I said in tears "No I will not now stand up and undo those pants right now." she said calmly as she set her watch and ring on the dresser. I looked at her in tears shaking my head and stayed put. She took an unnecessary breath. "Riley Jean You better not tell me no again You have till the count of three if I reach it, I will pull your pants and panties completely off, before bending you over my knees and I will take you to spank land!" she threatened._

_I looked at her what the hell was spank land? Spank land was where a naughty one went when they were being soundly spanked. When they no longer became aware of their surroundings or what was going on, nothing matter except their tears and their well punished bottom sending them over the edge of their pain. The heat they feel from their smarting bottom was matched only by volcanoes. _

Esme sighed as she walked up the driveway to the Cullen house her eyes now a golden color and her temper under control. She pinched the bridge of her nose. There was no way that she could put Riley through a spanking, not yet, not one like she would have given rose or the others had they disrespected her like that. Riley was human and she needed to understand and be taught the difference between abuse and spanking.

She heard a whimper from upstairs as she entered the house and walked up the stairs to check on Riley. She opened the door quietly and walked over to her. She smiled softly seeing the child asleep. "Sleep well my little dragon" she said softly as she bent kissing her head.

She turned to leave but froze hearing the whimpering grow louder. "Riles?" she whispered sitting on the bed, "Riley!" she said softly when I started to shake. I whimpered as I rolled in my sleep "nooo please" I cried thrashing slightly. Esme's eyes widened "Riley! Wake up!" she said softly. But it was no use I was gone. She bit her lip and leaned back on the bed pulling me gently to her chest as she held me and rubbed my back. "Shhh Riles… wake up it's just a dream"

_I looked down whimpering "Please noooo I'm sorry" I cried."One..." She started calmly. I looked at her in tears and shook my head plastering myself against the bed, she looked at me and we were locked in an intense stare down._

_I don't know what had gotten into me, I had never been disrespectful towards Esme or disobedient in the past but I didn't want to be spanked damn it! "Two..." she grounded out. I rolled over on my stomach and hoped that she would go away frustrated if I didn't listen. I heard an irritated sigh and it went quiet. A smirk plastered on my face as I grabbed the wash cloth from my mouth and threw it to the floor. "Three!" she snapped. _

_My eyes widened as I was lifted from the bed and thrown over her shoulders, my hands beat a rhythm on her back as she sat and pinned me with one arm while her right hand worked on my belt, I cried in tears as my belt was yanked free and tossed behind us. "NO!" I screeched as she undid my shorts button with me still in her vice grip, I slapped harder._

Esme's eyes widened as I started swinging my arms, she caught them gently and froze as I screeched No! "Riley!" She said in a pained voice "Please baby wake up you're alright… Just wake up" she said softly shaking me softly; she was worried that I was going to have an asthma attack. I whimpered as I thrashed in her arms. It all seemed so real to me I couldn't wake up.

"_Noooo Please Don't! I'm sorry!" I cried out as her hand started landing on the seat of my pants. _

_"You! *SMACK!* WILL *SMACK!* NOT *SMACK* Disobey! *SMACK!* ME! "SMACK!* Again! *SMACK* You *SMACK!* WILL *SMACK!* STOP *SMACK!* Hitting *SMACK!* Me *SMACK!* She emphasized her every word with a smack._

_I shook my head in tears as she lectured and spanked me. When her hand moved back to my pants and started tugging. I bent my legs and gripped onto her belt. She sighed yanking at my pants with one arm as she tried to yank me from over her shoulders. "Young Lady I suggest you let go of my belt and straighten your legs! Or you will regret it!" she hissed_

_I groaned but didn't straighten my legs or release my grip "Damn it Riley! That's it you ARE going to spank land!" she snapped standing up holding my legs tightly as she walked to her dresser and yanked the hair brush off her dresser._

_I started crying harder and shook my head as she sat back down on the bed. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I cried squirming away from her. I let go of her belt and pressed my feet flat on her thighs and gripped onto her right arm trying to pry the hairbrush free from her hand._

_She dropped it and used my fighting to her advantage. She placed her shoulder into mine and gripped both of my hips and lifted me up, my eyes widened as I landed face down over her lap with a groan faster than I could say No!_

_"Noooooooooooooooo PLEASE DON'T!" I cried out as she pinned me down with her left hand on the small of my back. "You had your chance, Riley you had many warnings, and I tried treating you like a mature pre teen. I tried giving you a chance to avoid the hairbrush. But clearly you're just a naughty little girl, in dire need of a sound spanking from her mother's hairbrush!" She scolded._

_I groaned out as buried my face in her thigh "This isn't fair!" _"This isn't fair?" Esme asked confused as she stared down at my sleeping form "Riley listen to me" she whispered "you need to wake up" she said in a pained voice "please?" she shook me a little harder but it was no use.

"_No what isn't fair is that I have to do this to you! I was trying to avoid this riley! But you acted like a two year old, you fought me tooth and nail, you cussed at me and were stupid enough to smoke on my balcony!" She said yanking my shorts down to my thighs "Riley raise your hips." "NO!" I cried. "RIGHT NOW!" She snapped her voice angry and firm._

_"I AM TIRED OF PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU! YOU RAISE THOSE HIPS RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL BE SORRY LITTLE GIRL!" My face turned white as I raised my hips immediately. Esme rarely, and I mean RARELY raises her voice, if she does you know she's pissed. I've only ever heard her yell like that at Emmett and at me when I was four, when she raised it enough to say NO! I swallowed softly, what the hell had I gotten myself into; I had pissed my mother off, worse than I had ever seen her._

_Esme looked at me as I raised my hips without a single word and ruffled my hair softly as she pulled my pants down to my ankles and off. She folded them and set them on the bed behind her by my belt, and placed her fingers in the waist band of my underwear."Nooooo Please not Bare Esme Please." I said in harder tears. _

Esme froze as she heard me beg her not to do it bare, her face contorted in confusion "Do what bare?" "Oh god, RILEY WAKE UP!" she gasped shaking me harder. "CARLISLE!" she cried out. Carlisle ran into the room "what is it?" he asked softly. "Riley's stuck in a nightmare… one where I'm apparently spanking her." She groaned "help me wake her up please" she begged. His eyes widened as he ran from the room to his study, he started searching through his medical bag.

_"You've left me no other choice, your behavior was downright distasteful Riley no daughter of mine will act like that or treat me like that again."_

_I swallowed "I'm sorry" I said in tears "I'm sure you are." she said softly pulling my underwear off completely and setting them by my shorts."But you will be more sorry in a minute" She said softly as she pinned my legs between hers and sighed "Well Riley your bottom healed nice, but it's snow white right now, it won't be for long though I am afraid." She sighed softly as she raised her right hand above her head and brought it down fast landing six real scorchers._

_*SMACK!* Right *SMACK!* left *SMACK!* Right* *SMACK!* Center *SMACK* Left* SMACK!* Right. I groaned reaching back with my right hand and covered my butt. "Riley move your hand" she said softly. I shook my head in tears, rubbing at my butt. She sighed "There will not be any of that!" she said landing 7 scorchers on my thighs. *SMACK!* *SLAP!* *SMACK!* *SLAP!* *SMACK!* *SLAP!* *SMACK!* _

_I cried out and moved my hand, she bent kissing my hair "shhh" She whispered rubbing my back as she sighed "calm down riles your alright" She looked at my bottom that was red and my thighs that were slightly red from her hand print. "Riles why am I spanking you?" I groaned "cause I was – was- was rude, and I cussed, and I disrespected you" I sniffled gripping her pant leg. She rubbed my bottom causing me to cry out "and?" "I was smoking" I said in harder tears._

_She picked up the hairbrush and rested it on my warm bottom. "I hate having to do this to you riley but you're getting 30 with my brush." "But but but that's 52! Momma no you can't...it'll hurt and it'll bruise!"_

Esme's heart felt like it was breaking as she heard me begging her not to hurt her, she wanted desperately for me to be awake, for me to be alert so she could reassure me she wasn't hurting me, so she could take my pain away. "Riley... please wake up" she whispered in my ear "it's not real" she whispered softly. "Maybe your dreaming of a time that tom spanked you, but baby I'd never hurt you like that. Please realize that" she pleaded in my ear "please wake up"

_She shook her head "shush now child... I know it will hurt, and you will not bruise if you stay still and take them like a big girl... for me can you do that?" she asked in a pained voice "You may have a welt or two but I promise no bruising and if you take it with no fighting I'll rub lotion on it for you after words alright?"_

_I looked at the floor "You're being unreasonable!" "no I'm not riles I love you too much to let you kill yourself with those damn things!" she said "You can grip my legs and cry out as much as you want but please keep your hands in place I don't want to hit your hands with the brush. " "I'd hate to cause you more pain that needed sweetheart, if you can't keep them in place, give them to me and I'll hold them out of the way." I gripped her pants legs and shook my head "Nooo I can take it." I said in tears. She smiled at me "That's my girl." she whispered and raised the brush._

"_This is for those vile words you said to me!" She aimed for my right cheek and landed the brush. *CRACK!* the first came down with a vengeance! I groaned sucking in a big gulp of air. *CRACK!* *THWACK!* *CRACK!* *THWACK!*_

_I shook my head in tears as I gripped her pants with my fingers so hard my knuckles turned white. "This is for hitting me!" *CRACK!* *THWACK!* *CRACK!* *THWACK!* *CRACK!* The brush bit into the skin on my left cheek. I was a crying mess by now._

_I groaned out shaking my head, my throat sore and my voice hoarse from crying and yelling "Please mommy no more!" I begged "Please I'll be good" I promised my tears soaking her pants. _

Esme's eyes widened "No no you are good" she whispered "Shhh It's alright Carlisle! Hurry up!" she pleaded not sure how much more of this she could take. Her eyes darted towards the bathroom and she laid me down and bolted for it, searching for a cup and hissed as she couldn't find one, she darted down the stairs into the kitchen and opened all the cabinets. She grabbed a huge bowl that she used for baking with me and sprinted up the stairs and into the bathroom.

_She steeled her heart and turned a deaf ear as five more landed in the center of my back side *CRACK!* *THWACK!* *CRACK!* *THWACK!* *CRACK!" I groaned a blubbering mess over her lap."Almost there sweetheart just 15 more" Esme told me, though I could barely hear her over the pain in my backside, She paused looking over my bottom with an experts eye it was Redding well now, and fair from bruising she had landed the smacks in the right spots with the right amount of speed and strength to prevent that._

_"These will be harder." She said softly and moved to my thighs "This is for arguing with me!" *CRACK!* *THWACK!* *CRACK!* *THWACK!* *CRACK!" landing the punishing brush on my left thigh. *CRACK!* *THACK!* *CRACK!* *THWACK!* *CRACK!* "That was for telling me no!" she said tapping it on my right thigh gently._

_I was a shaking mess by now. when I felt her release my legs I let out a breath "not yet..." she whispered and tipped me forward so my nose was touching the floor, and held a cool hand on my thighs to keep me in place "and this is for smoking!" she chided. She landed the last ten the hardest of all on my sit spots. *CRACK!* *THWACK!* *CRACK!1* *WHACK!*THWACK!* *CRACK!* *THWACK!* *CRACK!* *CRACK!* *THWACK!*_

_I cried out before going limp and giving in to it in hard tears, I didn't even realize when she stopped spanking. "Shhh Baby you are alright" she whispered softly kissing my hair. "I'm sorry!" I wailed. _Esme ran over to the bed and groaned, as she tossed the water at my face. I grumbled in my sleep my eyes fluttering for a moment. "Damn it riley" Esme groaned, she picked me up and ran into the bathroom and laid me in the tub.

_"Shhhh it's forgiven" she promised as she lifted me up into her arms and held me, I clung to her "nooo momma please don't leave" I choked out "shhhh I'm getting your underwear for you." She set me on my stomach and pulled the sheet up to my waist and bent grabbing my underwear and the bottle of lotion from the nightstand "shhh" She whispered wiping away my tears_

_She sat on the bed and pulled me back over her lap. I cried out harder "noooo Mommy I'm sorry please no more." I gasped. She shook her head "shhh I'm not." she pulled the sheet away and pulled my underwear back on my feet and squirted the lotion on her cold hands, she rubbed it gently on my well spanked bottom and sighed, it was crimson red. I winced as I hiccupped. She kissed my head as she massaged my bottom. "Shhh" She repeated "it's alright."_

Esme grabbed another bowl of water and tossed it on my chest biting her lip "Riley wake up" she said softly and looked at me with a groan "Man even when you're having a nightmare you're hard to wake up" she sighed "Alright then let's go for drastic scene Carlisle's taking to long."

_I started to calm down as she soothed me "Please don't make me be that harsh on you again Riles." she pleaded softly, when she replaced my panties, I let out a new cry, she laid me on the bed on my tummy and walked to my bag grabbing some PJ bottoms "Come here Riley" She smiled when I got up and Immediately came over to her "That's my girl" she cooed softly and helped me in my pj bottoms. I groaned as I felt wetness over my chest but figured it was from my crying. I went wide eyed as water started pouring down on my head "WHAT the hell is going on?" I spluttered _

My eyes widened as I jolted forward as cold water attacked my face and body "Cold!" I whimpered in tears, Esme let out a sigh of relief and leaned to turn off the water when I saw her. I screamed and jumped hitting my head on the faucet. "Damn it!" I growled holding my head.

Esme watched me with pain in her eyes "baby I didn't hurt you it was a dream…" she whispered softly, holding both hands up "I'm going to turn the water off now alright?" she asked softly, I pressed against the tile of the shower and held my legs in tears, but nodded, she leaned around me careful not to touch me. As she turned the water off. She stood up and grabbed a towel and held her arms open for me.

I shook my head in tears "you used a hairbrush on me! And ripped my dragon in two!" Esme looked at me softly and pinched the bridge of her nose "Baby I'd never use the hairbrush on you unless you really messed up and even then if I did, it would be your age just like I would do with your spanking if I had to use my hand." "But you used it on me thirty times!" I gasped out; she looked at me and sighed "What did I do after I spanked you?" "You you held me and helped me change into my pj's after you rubbed lotion on my throbbing bottom."

"Riles…" She said softly "look at what you're wearing." I looked down at my shorts and tank top, both soaked now. "But my butt hurts" She sighed "probably from the swat I gave you when I caught you smoking, I'm sorry about that… But it will go away" I looked at her unsure and she sighed "Come here sweetie" I walked towards her hesitantly and she wrapped the towel around me drying me off gently.

She turned me cautiously and started to undo my pants and I froze. She looked up at me "you have to get into dry clothes sweetheart" she walked towards my bag and pulled out a pair of sweats and a long sleeve shirt and new underwear and walked back. She sat on the toilet and pulled my shirt over my head and dried my arms and chest, tummy and back gently.

She replaced the shirt with the dry one. I watched her hands as she undid my pants and started crying again. She looked at me "I'm not going to spank you riley…" "But I deserve it; maybe that's why I had that dream" "Riley no matter how bad you mess up, you would never warrant that and from what I heard I was rather harsh in your dream. I'd never be that harsh to you or your siblings, only if you were a vampire and killed a human… "

"But I need you to forgive me" "Sweetheart." She chided softly kissing my nose "I'll always forgive you no matter what, and I'm not going to spank you this time, granted what you've been through but please don't think that of me, I'm not like tom." She said softly.

She pulled my shorts and panties down "But it hurts really bad." She sighed leaning to look at the hand print on my butt and turned my chin lightly. "See that's why I hate spanking you guys because Carlisle can hit a couple times without leaving a mark." I looked at my butt "But it was bright red!" She laughed softly "sweetheart I'm sure it would have been had I spanked you. But I would have only giving you 13 and maybe 2 with the brush." She helped me into dry panties and my sweats.

"But but How do you explain my dragon?" I sniffled, she smiled at me and picked me up and walked into the bedroom setting me on the bed. She leaned and grabbed my dragon and handed it to me "Believe me now?" I stared at my whole dragon and squeezed it tightly with a yawn "I suppose" I said softly. I yawned louder.

She looked at me "why don't you try to go back to sleep sweetheart?" She asked, I nodded slowly as I rubbed at my eyes, she ruffled my hair. "Momma?" "Yes sweetheart?" she asked softly as she looked down at me "Will you lay with me?"She smiled "of course sweetheart." She picked me up and lay on the bed holding me against her chest on my stomach and rubbed from my shoulders down to my knees. I looked up as the door opened.

"Momma?" Edward asked softly, she looked up at him. "Can Emmett and I go to a movie with Jasper?" She looked at him and smiled "Sure thing sweetheart, just remember your curfew" she said softly, He glanced at me and gave me a soft smile "Oh don't worry momma I will" She laughed as he exited holding his bottom in both hands. "Sleep my little dragon" she whispered in my ear as she sang softly to me, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Chapter six how it was SUPPOSE to be posted. It's longer than I thought it was, I promise in the future I'll pay attention to File names and word counts -_-


	8. Shopping and Bonding

Soft snoring filled the delicately decorated bedroom as the youngest Cullen lay sleeping against her mother's chest. A gentle chuckle rang through the room as Esme looked down at her sleeping child curled under the blankets and a peaceful expression on her face.

She ruffled my hair affectionately as she sipped warm elk blood from a coffee cup. Her copy of Romeo and Juliet lay gently on her thigh. "Riles..." She whispered softly as she moved the hair from my face "It's time to wake up sweetheart." I grumbled moving away from her "Five more minutes mommy" I said softly. She laughed softly rolling me back towards her, much to my annoyance "that's what you said twenty minutes ago kiddo"

I yawned softly as I stretched out groaning as my hands ran across a silk shirt; I looked up sleepily to see Esme reading a book exactly where she had been when I had fallen asleep. She smiled down at me kissing my nose "Morning Sleeping Beauty" she chuckled softly. "You have a good sleep?" she asked rubbing my back as I sat up a little and hissed as the sunlight attacked my face.

I rolled over with a grumble and threw the pillow over my face, causing her to laugh softly. "Come on Sweetheart it is seven o clock it's time to face the world… you've been sleeping for twelve hours." "Well let's make it thirteen then" I mumbled yanking the covers over me once more.

She sighed dramatically and I felt her get up. I heard the book and coffee mug set on the bed side table. I smirked victoriously as I yawned softly. Until I felt cold hands yank me gently from under the blankets "Momma!" I squealed "That was comfortable" I moaned.

She smiled down at me as she flipped me over on my back and leaned kissing my nose, and started to tickle me. "Ahhhh No!" I groaned laughing softly. "Are you awake yet?" she asked amused. "Yes!" I squealed "you sure?" she asked tickling the side of my stomach. "Yes! I promise!" "Good!" she laughed and let me go.

I stuck my tongue out and curled up next to my dragon. She smiled at me shaking her head "If you don't get up on your feet by the time I reach three I'll let Alice in here and let her dress you" she said with a smirk. I went wide eyed and jumped up before she could even start counting causing her to laugh. "I'm up! I'm up!" It was her time for victory.

I shuffled over to my bag and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a green polo. She looked at me and nodded approval "Are you going trick or treating?" she asked softly. "I don't have a costume" I said with a shrug "Well then I'm taking you shopping" She grinned.

My face paled "Not with Alice right?" Alice appeared with big puppy dog eyes "But but I wanna go shopping you promised I could go." She said disappointed. "Alice…" Esme smiled "I promise I'll take you shopping later she wants to get her Halloween costume."

"You can help when we get her clothes later okay?" Alice sighed and then her face lit up "Promise?" "Promise" Esme laughed as I groaned. I watched Alice bounce out the door. I was in the middle of putting my pants on when her hand stopped me.

"At at Shower first young lady" she said softly. I sighed "But If I get my hair wet I'll have to wait for it to dry to faux hawk it" Esme smiled "Exactly my point" she laughed pointing towards the bathroom "besides you stink" she teased.

My face fell and I looked up at her wide eyed as I smelled my shirt, she shook her head "I was kidding riles" she laughed "All the kids have to take a shower in the morning, It's a rule in this house, it makes you look more proper and feel better when you get a shower in the morning and before bed."

"Fine but I'm not getting my hair wet" I smirked at her and ran into the bathroom laughing; she looked at me and beat me to shutting the door and laughed "Oh yes you are or I'll wash it for you!" "You may not stink but all that crap you put in your hair makes it look sticky and greasy" I stuck my tongue out "It's called styling gel." "Yes well you aren't in the 80's sweetheart you don't need that much" she teased and said "what do you want for breakfast?" I grinned "Omelet and Coffee?"

"Nice try sweetheart you know coffee makes you bounce of the wall" "Ham and cheese?" "Yes" I grumbled, she merely rolled her eyes and shut the door and walked down stairs entering the kitchen. She grabbed the ingredients and sang to herself as she cooked my breakfast.

I walked down the stairs and smirked sitting in the chair my hair perfectly faux hawked. She turned to hand me my plate with a smile but it soon turned into an annoyed grimace "Riley! You know I hate it when you faux hawk your hair like that… it makes you look so… unprofessional" she groaned "Well I like it" I said smugly as I took a bite of my omelet with a groan and sipped on my orange juice as she handed it to me. "I told you not to faux hawk your hair" She sighed.

"Mom relax" I mumbled taking another bite "People say it looks cute on me." She sighed "I really wish you would grow your hair out." "I am growing it out" I said after swallowing, her face lit up "Alright I guess that you can wear your hair like that if it makes you happy" she sighed kissing my cheek as she walked to grab my coat and gloves from the coat hook by the door. I stood up rinsing my plate and set it in the dish washer. "Awww Mom I don't want to wear a coat or gloves."

"Riley you have to." She said softly "you could get sick, and since you faux hawked your hair you have to wear ear muffs" I grimaced "I'm not wearing ear muffs" "Yes you are" she sighed softly. She walked over to me and set the jacket on my arms and held out her hand with the gloves. I crossed my arms and grumbled. "Riley you need to wear them when you are outside." She sighed "It is cold out there you could get frostbite."

"But they aren't the green ones" I sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand "You can wear the red ones they go better with your jacket." I sighed "But I want the green one's" "Riley Jean if you don't put gloves on right now they won't be the only thing red."

I grabbed them roughly and threw them on the counter pulling my jacket on and walked to where my green ones were and bent around the corner to grab them. I heard an irritated sigh as I pulled them on and turned to face her.

"Ready?" She sighed "ear muffs to please" I grumbled putting them on and she smiled at me, "Thank you." She said as she put an arm around my shoulders and led me down the steps towards her car. I got in the passenger seat and clicked on my seat belt as she started the car and clicked her own on. I started messing with the radio stations and seat adjustments my normal routine.

I put on music I knew we both like and rubbed my hands together over the heater "Okay so you were right about me needing gloves" I mumbled to her as she smirked knowingly. I looked around for the seat warmer and reached for it, clicking it on as I leaned back in the seat, MY seat.

She sighed "Riley will you stop pushing so many buttons" she groaned as her wind shield wipers turned on, when I pushed at the buttons on the dash board. "Sorry" I mumbled. I put my feet up on the dash board and tapped my fingers again my knees as I looked out the window, I looked up at her as she pushed my feet off the dash board. "Don't" she said calmly as she drove towards Port Angeles.

"Why?" I groaned "Because Riley if anything was to happen your legs could be broken from the air bags or if we got hit from your side" "Sure it's just because you don't want your precious car scuffed up with my shoe marks?" I replied dryly looking out the window. "Riley…" she sighed I glared up at her. She turned to look at me as we stopped at a red light.

"Riley drop the attitude, I haven't done anything to you and I'm being nice by taking you shopping, I want this day to go smoothly we were having so much fun until you started smarting off" she sighed reaching over to rub my thigh. I smacked her hand.

"Riley Jean!" she snapped pinching the bridge of her nose. "Knock it off right now. Has it ever occurred to you that I have rules for a reason?" "You have too many!" I snapped back "Be that as it may they are there to protect you and keep you safe!" "Car's are replaceable you are not." She said softly. "That's not what tom says" I mumbled.

She sighed "Well I'm not Tom and I don't feel that way, now please behave or I'll show you a different way for your bottom to be warmed other than my heated seats and you won't like it very much." My face paled as I looked up at her when we started going again and hit the freeway "There you go wanting to hit me again!" I exclaimed in tears. Esme bit her lip looking over at me "Riley, please don't feel that way" she groaned feeling bad about making the idle threat.

I smirked as I stared out the window; she caught it much to my displeasure "Riley Jean! It's not funny to scare me like that" she sighed, I smiled leaning to kiss her cheek "I'm sorry it's just fun sometimes to see you wig out." Esme rolled her eyes "well don't do it, you are going to make me have a heart attack" she joked "You can't your heart's not beating" I teased.

She reached over playfully ruffling my hair "Why you cheeky little-" She groaned "ewwww" I started laughing as wax coated her fingers "Riley it isn't funny hand me a napkin" she sighed though she was laughing, I handed her one still laughing "then why are you laughing?"

She smirked and wiped it on my face "that's why" she laughed "ugh if you were planning on doing that why did you need a napkin?" She laughed "so I wouldn't get it on the gear shift" she mused wiping off her hand fully before shifting gears and looking behind her to change lanes "Why do you look if you can sense it?" "Because you never know if others are watching you sweetheart"

"Momma?" "Yes?" "Will you teach me how to drive a stick shift?" I asked softly. She smiled at me "do you still have your learners permit?" "Yes ma'am" "I think that could be arranged" she said softly. I zoned in and out the rest of the drive and jumped as a gentle hand shook me from my thoughts "Come on we are here" she said softly with a smile.

I climbed out of the car rubbing at my eyes "why is it whenever I get in your car I pass out?" I murmured. Esme laughed "because I always ask if you want to sing a song to late and then hear a snore as a response you still have to sing for me sweetheart" I looked at her "I don't snore" I protested "oh yes you do… like a little dragon" she cooed softly. "It's not loud but it's cute." My face went bright red from my nose to my ears "Momma" I groaned, she laughed kissing my head "sorry I love making you blush"

She smiled and took my hand leading me to a furniture store and we picked various things, first a dresser and a desk. Then I picked out a queen size bed and dragon themed items. Among them were dragon themed blankets, curtains and sheets. I was a little taken back by the bed size, but my mother insisted I needed all the room for a comfortable sleep.

The day had gone wonderful so far, we had gone to three other stores, including the paint store. I had picked out a dark blue and a lime green for paint schemes. I wanted to get some wall paper, but then decided mom could probably paint a better dragon than the lame ones we found. We walked down the street with our various bags when a jewelry store caught my eye.

My eyes widened as I saw a dragon necklace in the window. Esme smiled watching me and took my hand "come on I have to pick something up" She talked to the man at the counter as she picked up a box and smiled knowingly at me "I'll take the dragon necklace with the emerald in it as well" My eyes widened

"Mom have you seen the price tag on this?" the man smiled as he placed it around my neck and I looked down at it. I smiled a little feeling guilty, it was a gold dragon with an emerald chest and it had music notes coming from its mouth. "Only the best for my little dragon" was her reply. I frowned "It's too much" "Hush Child Let me spoil you!" she laughed.

She paid for it and took my hand leading me over to a costume store. She opened the box and slipped a ring on my finger when I was distracted with my new necklace "huh?" "It's your Cullen ring kiddo." She said with a soft smile "its official you are stuck with us now" She laughed. I smirked grabbing a velvet cloak and white face paint.

She laughed "Don't tell me you are going as a vampire?" I smirked "only the best for your little dragon!" I exclaimed. She laughed "alright but you are getting porcelain fangs the fake ones look tacky" she said gently with an amused smile. She looked at the skirt I was holding up to my legs and her eyes widened "No way to short" she groaned

"Mom you know I don't wear skirts, I just can't believe how short this is" I teased "Dad might like it on you" "Hey now you little rascal!" she said swinging playfully for my butt but I ducked in a pile of costumes. "Come on little dragon I need to get you home in time to put all this stuff away you spoiled brat" she teased as she paid for the items. "Yes but I'm your brat" I said softly as we headed back to the car, I couldn't wait to get home and start painting.

I actually managed to stay awake for the whole ride home, much to my annoyance; mom didn't lay up on me singing the whole way there until I gave in and sang three notes quietly. She smirked "That doesn't count" she sang as we walked in the house carrying the bags up to Edwards room. "Well at least he came and got his stuff, I'm afraid you will have to sleep on his couch until your bed gets here in a few days unless you want to stay in my room until then, you'll have to tonight with the paint fumes."

I smiled as we changed into old clothes and she started laying down the painters plastic I helped and turned grabbing one of the cans of paint and opened it frowning "Mom why did you buy so much paint? the room isn't this big." I said softly just as I slipped on the plastic and the can went flying missing her head by a few inches as she caught it before it could collide with the wall or spill a drop. "For that reason" she laughed.

I narrowed my eyes as I walked over to her and leaned on my tippy toes and dipped my fingers in the blue paint and wiped it on her face with a smirk, Her eyes widened "Oh now you are in for it!" she laughed setting it on the ground and dipped a brush in it, placing her fingers on the bristles "you wouldn't" I said wide eyed

"Oh I would!" she said and released them with a laugh watching paint splatter my face. I laughed as a paint war started for a few minutes before we both ended up covered in paint laughing softly. "Come on now let's get busy missy!" she scolded lightly with a laugh as she started on one wall, I ducked underneath her arm and started painting below her, she smiled down at me affectionately.

All was well in the Cullen house, for now at least. Until I decided to get myself in trouble, which really isn't that hard with the amount of rule's there are to break. I smirked to myself as I went about painting.

Sorry for the wait! I've been busy D: But I promise I'll have a Halloween chapter up! Should Riley get herself in trouble? Or should she be a good little vampire? Please review!


	9. Esme's Little Trouble Makers

The weekend at the Cullen house had gone by without any major fights or added drama to an already tense situation. Everyone was nice to me, even Rose. I tried to stay out of their way, because I knew I was the invading species in this house. Though Esme assured me that it wasn't because I was living here that made them tense, it all came down to a balance act between a house full of vampires and one human.

I yawned softly as I stretched in my new bed, a small smile on my face. MY bed that was a thing I was still getting use to, including having my own room. Sure I had a room at Tom's and Sandy's but it didn't feel like it was my room. I didn't feel like I belonged, sandy was amazing and she always tried her best to protect me from tom, but there is only so much you can do when you have a life to live, and a busy schedule.

I grumbled as I glanced at the clock on my night stand, it read five thirty. Five thirty in the freaking morning! What the hell happened to sleeping in till the last minute? Getting ready in ten minutes and making it to school with ten minutes to spare? Sometimes I was tardy but I'm just a kid I can't always be perfect? Well mom insisted on me going to bed early last night, so I could wake up and have plenty of time to eat, get ready and socialize. Who the hell wants to socialize in the morning? I sure don't, I'm not a morning person.

I threw the blankets off of me in a sleepy haze, Rubbing at my eye's as I stood up. I walked over to my dresser quietly and grabbed my slacks and a white button up shirt with a sigh. At least I could choose between skirts and slacks at the private school I attended. Now that I was a Cullen I'd actually have people to sit with at lunch, my siblings.

I grabbed my tie, vest and stupid black dress shoes and walked quietly to the door. I opened it gently and shut it just the same; I didn't want to wake anyone up. I started laughing quietly as I shook my head remembering that vampire's don't sleep. Esme appeared as if by magic in front of me a smile on her face "Morning Baby" she said softly kissing my head "and may I ask why my usually grumpy dragon is laughing at five thirty in the morning?" she asked amused.

I grumbled and wrapped my arms around her waist as I buried my face in her chest taking in the scent that I had fallen in love with the very first day I met her, when I was a baby and crying all she had to do was cradle me into her chest and her scent alone was enough to relax me into a state of sleep.

She smiled down at me and rubbed my back with gentle hands. "I forget sometimes I'm in a house full of vampire's" She laughed softly. "I was walking around quietly as if not to wake anyone up and I shut and opened the door the same and then it hit me, duh you guys don't sleep." I grumbled.

Her laugh rang quietly through the hallway. "Riley can you possibly get any cuter?" she cooed kissing my head "Now off with you." She said playfully spinning me towards the bathroom. I groaned "Can't I sleep a little more?" She shook her head with a laugh "no you can't… I'd never get you up again and you know it!" she teased. I hissed playfully at her and smirked as she narrowed her eyes playfully at me. "Shower now Riles." She smirked. "I don't want to." I mumbled tiredly leaning against the wall playfully snoring.

I went wide eyed as I was thrown over her shoulders and heard her quiet laughing as she stalked towards the bathroom. "No!" I whined playfully "this is an insult to kids everywhere!" She set me on my feet in the bathroom and spun me around. "No it isn't" she said with an amused smile on her face. As she leaned starting my shower for me.

I sighed grabbing my gel from the medicine cabinet but she yanked it from my hand putting it back. "Oh no you don't!" she said "You know you can't wear your hair like that at school riley and you better not come out of this bathroom with your hair faux hawked or spiked." She warned with a sigh. I grumbled "Momma they don't care about how you wear your hair." I tried.

Her eyes narrowed for real this time. "Riley Jean don't you dare try that on me, I am the choir teacher there and I have been called in on several occasions for you going against dress code." she sighed. I grumbled tossing my uniform on the toilet as I threw my pajama top at her with a smirk on my face.

She looked at me and grabbed it spinning it in her hands with a smile on her face as she whistled. "Nooooo! Don't!" I laughed as she snapped it at my butt "OW! That hurt!" I groaned. "Good let that be a reminder not to disobey me then!" she teased but rubbed my butt for a moment."Better?" "Yes" I grumbled. She took my Pajama top and looked at me ruffling my hair. "Go on monster" she said jerking her head towards the shower.

I sighed sitting on the edge of the tub and kicked my bottoms at her laughing as they landed on her head. She laughed "True to your soccer roots" she mused as she tossed them in the hamper and leaned against the wall as I closed the curtain and groaned in ecstasy as the warm water flowed over me. "Riles?" "Yes Momma?" I asked while scrubbing my hair with my apple shampoo. "Are you trying out for choir today?" she asked hopeful.

I bit my lip as I popped my head out of the shower curtain to glance at her. "I don't know… if I can fit it into my schedule I mean with soccer…" I sighed "I promise I'll try out alright?" Her face lit up "I'll hold you to that." She said and left the room to make my breakfast. I dried off a few minutes later and put on my uniform leaving my tie loose. I towel dried my hair and walked down to the kitchen. I hopped up on the counter as I ate.

Esme made a face and walked over to me grabbing my tie gently. "Momma" I groaned, she sighed and fixed it "Leave it." I grumbled as I undid it again. She smacked my hands in warning as she fixed it. I grumbled "I LIKE IT LOOSE!" I snapped.

My eyes widened as she lifted me from the counter and spun me extending her left leg. Groaning as she pinned me on it and smacked my butt six times. "Owwwwwwwwww Mom!" I whined as she placed me back on my feet, I stared up at her with tears in my eyes.

She fixed it again this time she held her hand there and waved her finger at me. "That was just a warm up, you touch it again and I'll get the wooden spoon, I won't have you getting sent to the principal again over a stupid tie Riley." She said softly. I grumbled "That wasn't funny." I said swallowing my orange juice as I wiped at my face.

She watched me "It wasn't meant to be funny, you know better than to yell at me like that, and you sure as hell know better than to try and get away with your tie like that." "You heard what he said, if you go to school like that again they will give you the paddle riley. And I'll have to beat them up for hurting you and I'm fond of my job thank you" I grumbled as I hugged her tightly, she looked down wide eyed and hugged me tighter as she kissed my head "shhh it's alright riles it's forgiven and forgotten."

Alice pranced down the stairs in the skirt and long sleeve shirt with a vest on and tie perfectly tied. She had stockings on and a pair of black shoes like mine. The grimace on her face "I hate these stupid things at least it's not plaid." She grumbled. She smiled at me knowingly. "Aw did the little dragon get her butt warmed by mom?" she teased. Esme sighed "Alice quit it you tease her again and she won't be the only one with a warm butt."

"Momma… you know today is sunny and Dad already said that we could stay home and go hunting…" Esme looked out the window with a sigh. "Alice it's snowing outside, sunny doesn't always apply to our condition you know that" she chided. "You are safe when it's snowing we all are."

Alice looked up at her with black eyes "But… I need to hunt. All of us do." Esme sighed "fine fine. Just don't make a mess." "Well I was also planning on going shopping today…" Esmes eye's narrowed "Alice if it's to sunny for you to go to school and you need to hunt you are not going to spend the day shopping." "You will go hunt and then I will bring your homework home at lunch" "But momma I was going to take Riley shopping."

Esme looked at her "Alice No. Riley is going to school today and nothing you say or try to beg will make me let her skip." Alice pouted as she looked at us and her eyes went blank and then focused again. Her eyes widened "Mom Riley's about to get sick." She said urgently.

I looked at her suspiciously and frowned "What are you talking about?" I groaned as she looked at me pleadingly, Esme watched me carefully and we shared a look of confusion before she looked at Alice. "Alice Brandon Cullen. You know better than to fake your visions" she hissed "I don't care how long it's been since you hunted!" she snapped walking to the cupboard she threw a few flask's at her and made her drink them.

Alice groaned as her eyes returned to gold. Esme glanced at the clock, school starts in forty five minutes and it's a twenty minute drive. She walked over to Alice "you are lucky that you tried this stunt at this time. If it wasn't already seven you'd be in a world of hurt little girl, we will talk about this after school." She said tossing me my jacket gently as she kissed my head and started up the stairs.

"Now get in the car with Riley while I go tell the others we are leaving." "That's not fair! They get to stay home!" Esme looked at her "Alice I highly doubt you want to be challenging me right now, I'm already mad at you, you want to go for speaking about this in the choir room at lunch?"

Alice grumbled and grabbed my hand "can I at least drive her in please?" She sighed "I promise we won't be late." Esme sighed from upstairs "Fine Alice but you are still in deep water young lady!" she called as we walked to Alice's car.

"God riley would it have killed you to just fake being sick for me" She grumbled. I looked at her biting my lip "I'm sorry I'm quiet blunt when it comes to things like this you need to warn me more clearly." "Well we are going to go into town and I'm still taking you shopping!" she smiled. My eyes widened.

"Alice! Are you nuts?" I asked as we drove down the road "No." I snapped. She sighed "No listen I had a vision this morning mom changed her mind about going into town because she wants you to try out for choir… all we have to do is leave my car in the parking lot and switch to Jasper's jeep." "She'll never know if I get you back to the school in time." "I don't know Alice…"

"Come on I'll get you that jacket you wanted! Please I want to get you new clothes" She pouted "Can't we do this after school?" "I mean if we get caught it's my ass and yours" Alice sighed "We won't get caught! And if we do I promise I'll tell mom I made you go with me." She said with a smile.

I sighed "I don't know Alice…" "Riley it's going to be fine! You'll love it I promise!" she smiled as she changed while driving and we pulled up to the school, she grabbed my hand and kissed Jasper as he handed her the keys "If mom finds out my ass is grass you know that" he sighed. Alice smiled "I'll make it up to you I promise!" He sighed and ran back towards the house. "We have to go because mom's on the way here."

We got in the jeep and Alice went the back way and entered the parking lot of the store with a smile "trust me it's going to be fine." "I really don't want to be spanked… come on… let's just go back to school." Alice sighed "you are so not fun like I thought you were." I looked at her and bit my lip "You going to buck up or are you mommy's little good girl?" she sneered. I growled "I am not mommy's little good girl."

I grabbed her hand and yanked her into the store. I grumbled as she threw various things at me and pushed me towards dressing rooms "Oh that look absolutely amazing." She gushed as we took our purchases up to the front of the counter. My heart stopped in my chest and I felt like dying on spot. The door pushed open and I knew we were dead meat. "Alice!" I hissed "Mom's here…"Alice's eyes widened and she groaned "shhh just give it a minute." We ducked behind a window display watching her.

"Well this is a surprise! Esme! I thought you'd be teaching choir today" Maggie smiled as she set the broom aside. Esme smiled at her "Well I had a free period it's 11 you know." She smiled. I went wide eyed "Alice we've been shopping for three hours?" I groaned. "Shut up!" she hissed quietly.

Esmes head snapped towards the window display for a minute and we held our breath. "Well what can I help you with?" Esme turned her attention back to Maggie "I need to get some rope and hay mine won't be ready for harvest until a few days from now." Maggie smiled "sure thing you want it delivered or did you bring the truck?" "I brought my husband's new truck…" "How are your kids doing?" she asked with a smile as she rang up the order.

"Oh they are doing well" Esme beamed "funny you should ask I thought I saw Jasper's jeep outside." She said shaking her head "but you know kids these days especially boy always needing the jeeps and such." Maggie's head tilted to the side and she leaned closer to Esme.

"It is Jasper's jeep" "what?" Esme snapped quietly. "Alice was in here just a second ago with young riley" she said pointing to the clothes on the counter. "What's going on?" Alice groaned "I can't see" I snapped back. Esme growled "I told her not to take Riley out of school or to skip" she sighed paying for the rope.

"Do me a favor… don't tell them I know they are here" she whispered with a smile. She walked to the door "I'll just pull the truck around back and I'll help you load it" Esme said as she walked outside to her truck and moved it. Alice jumped up with a groan and walked over to the counter. Maggie smiled softly at them "will this be all?" Alice nodded quickly. Maggie took her time ringing it up and bagging it.

"Can you be a little faster ma'am I'm in sort of a hurry" Alice said softly. "Sure sure" "Say Riley aren't you suppose to be in school?" I looked up at her swallowing "No ma'am… it got canceled cause of the snow." "Really I thought that was only public schools that were closed today" she smiled "Alaska's getting funnier and funnier"

Alice looked at me "Give me mom's credit card." She said quietly "What! Are you nuts mom said only for emergencies!" "This is! A fashion emergency" I groaned as I fished it out and handed it to her reluctantly. She turned back towards the counter and handed it to Maggie. "Using your mother's card?" "Oh yeah she lets me use it all the time… I left mine at home."

I tensed as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up and covered my face in quiet tears. Esme stared down at me with disappointed eyes; she pulled my hands away and wiped away my tears placing her finger to her lips. "I just need a signature" Maggie said smiling at Esme. Alice reached for the pen, but Esmes Hand beat her to it.

Alice winced seeing the ring and groaned "Oh by all means Allow me after all it is my card isn't it sweetheart?" Esme said in a calm voice as she signed for the purchase. Alice turned and winced as Esme stared down at her. "Momma… I" Esme cut her off as she held up her hand. "Not another word Alice, get in the jeep and go straight home. I'll deal with you when I get there." She sighed collecting the bags and rushed to the jeep and started for the house.

"Thank you Maggie" Esme said softly "Riley will help me load the truck." "Won't you?" "Yes Ma'am" I said quietly. She walked through the store holding her hands on my shoulders as we walked to the platform out back. She sighed as she began loading. I bent to grab them. "Riley don't" she said softly. "Sit and stay put" she pointed to the end of the tail gate.

I sat on the tailgate looking at my feet. She worked around me, and lifted me setting me on my feet as she shut the tail gate. "Mom I'm sorry" I said in tears "I shouldn't have let Alice talk me into it, I should have called you" I said in harder tears. "Riles." She whispered softly pulling me against her chest "shhh sweetie just calm down kiddo." I cried harder into her shirt "Please don't be mad at me, I know I shouldn't have let Alice get to me, but she called me your good little girl." I groaned.

Esme looked down at me with a sad smile "you usually are sweetheart." I kicked at the snow. "Are you going to spank me?" I said in tears. Esme sighed softly "Riley I should but you can't handle it." She said rubbing my back "you are grounded however for allowing Alice to talk you into skipping" "You are old enough to know the difference between wrong and right sweetheart."

"And I'm afraid I'll have to rethink taking you trick or treating" She sighed opening the truck door and lifted me onto the seat. "I'm really disappointed in you riley" She shut the door with a sigh as she got in the driver's seat and started the truck.

Her door shut quietly as she pulled out. "Momma please don't be disappointed in me." I said in tears "Please you can spank me, I can take it, and I promise I won't hold it against you." "I know it's not abuse and I know you'd never hurt me like tom… please if it's what it takes to get you to forgive me, then I'll do it for you."

Esme looked at me and sighed "Are you sure it's not because you want to go trick or treating?" She said with a smile. "Well partly" I said quietly "But I want to be close to you again, like you are with the other Cullen's" Her face fell.

"Sweetheart you are close with me you're my baby girl… I'll admit it you probably need a good spanking to get over your fears of it. But sweetheart I honestly don't think you could handle it."  
I looked at her as I stretched out on her lap in tears. "Baby please don't cry… we will get through this, I promise there will be other Halloweens and not playing soccer for a few weeks won't kill you" she said as she pulled into the Cullen driveway.

She looked down at me biting her lip "Riley… please talk to me." She groaned pulling me close to her chest "I can't hurt you like that… I won't have you see me like you see tom." She whispered. I buried my face in her chest "I'd never see you like that." I promised her. We walked in the house and she sent me up to my room and sighed sitting next to Alice. "Alice…" she sighed quietly. "You never cause me trouble what's the matter sweetheart?"

"You are always wrapped around Riley I wanted to spend time with her, but I miss spending time with you… you are always so concerned by riley you never talk to us anymore" Esme bit her lip "Oh sweetheart." She whispered pulling Alice onto her lap as she broke into tears against Esmes chest. "Shhh Alice I love you very much."

"But you shouldn't have to upset me to get my attention… I'm sorry I promise I'll pay more attention from now on" she promised against the girl's hair. "Shhh" she rubbed Alice's back. Alice took a deep breath and bent over Esmes lap with a groan. "I'm sorry momma" she said burying her face in Esmes thigh. "I know you are sweetheart and I am too" she whispered "I love you very much Alice" she promised as she lifted her skirt out of the way.

"I love you too momma." Alice gasped out as Esmes hand rested against her panty clad bottom before it disappeared and slammed down hard against her butt.

*SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!* Five hard ones landed to her right cheek. "Oooo Momma please!" Alice groaned as her feet twitched. Esme landed another Five on her left cheek just as hard. Alice started to squirm and gasp out. "Shhh child it'll be just fine"

Esme promised Alice kicked out as Esme continued raining hard smacks down on her bottom. "Alice you know better than to manipulate me with fake visions and you lied to me" She said softly landing six scorchers to her thighs. "Ohhhhhhh I'm sorry!" she cried out. Esme landed another six scorchers to her sit spots before she rubbed her back a minute.

"Shhh" She lowered Alice's panties and gently tapped her bottom. "Almost done." She whispered. She reached grabbing one of Riley's flip flops from the floor "Alice why am I spanking you?" "Because I I I lied to you and I went against your wishes and tried to manipulate you with a fake vision." "That's right" she said softly as she tipped her forward to expose her sit spots.

"You *WHACK!* Will *WHACK!* Not *WHACK!* Lie *WHACK! *To * WHACK!* me *WHACK!* "Alice cried out almost breaking. "And you most certainly will not go against my wishes again when it comes to riley! Or fake a vision to gain something in your interest!"

She landed the last ten and the hardest of them on her sit spots before dropping the flip flop. She picked Alice up and held her against her chest pulling her panties back up gently. Alice cried out again as the fabric made contact "shhh its okay baby all is over and forgiven" she rocked her gently back and forth as Alice went into a sleep like state. Esme bit her lip glancing towards the stairs wondering whether she was too hard on Riley or not hard enough.

SO What did you think? Promise there will be a Halloween chapter up! Sorry I know last chapter I said Port Angeles! But they live in Alaska. Was Esme to hard on Alice? To light on Riley? PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Trick Or Treat

Esme looked down at a sleeping Alice and bent kissing her head. Where vampires don't sleep it is possible and very rare to catch them in this state. It mocks sleep but they are still able to hear and the slightest thing can bring them out of it. She moved her carefully and laid her gently on the couch. Alice twitched causing Esme to freeze but soon settled back against the cushion. Esme turned quietly and started up the stairs with a heavy sigh.

Upstairs I paced back and forth with a groan. I hated when she was upset with me and I hated how I had let Alice talk me into skipping school. I froze as I heard a knock on my door and laid down on my bed with a grown, and mumbled "Come in" into the pillow. Esme opened the door and shut it quietly behind her as she walked over and sat on the bed "Riles…" she said softly rubbing my back.

"Sit up and talk to me properly please" I groaned as I sat up and stared at my legs in tears. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me onto her lap. I buried my face in her chest as she rubbed my back. "Shhh sweetheart…" She allowed me to calm down before pulling back to look at me.

"Riley you know what you did today was wrong, sweetheart you can't be skipping school, or allowing your siblings to talk you into doing things." She said watching me. "You need to learn to control your temper and not allow what others say affect you" she paused and lifted my chin to look into my teary eyes. "And you need to stop arguing with me so much in the morning when I ask you to do something."

I kicked at the carpet and looked up at her biting my lip. "I know momma… I'm sorry" I said softly. "They just bug me so much sometimes… I know I shouldn't have let Alice talk me into it. Or argue with you… if I agree on getting a spanking can I please go trick or treating." She smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "Little One, I know they bug you it will take some time for you to get use to everything sweetheart." "But they accept me when I give in." I mumbled looking away.

"But is letting them get to you to entertain their boredom worth getting your butt in trouble for?" "No Ma'am" I mumbled. She laughed softly "By the way sweetheart, it doesn't matter if you agree or disagree when you have a spanking coming you get it, and if you fight me it goes much worse."

She watched me for a moment. "However, I have been rethinking this and I did spank Alice, so the choice this time is yours. You can either stay grounded or not go trick or treating." She started and sighed when I cut in "Or?" I asked quietly. She waved a finger at me "Let me finish silly!" "Sorry" She sighed "Or you can trust me fully and go over my knee for a spanking"

I looked at her for a moment "I'll take the spanking…" She set me on my feet and watched me carefully "Take in mind Rile's it will be with your pants down." I groaned "but Mom that is so unfair!" She placed her fingers over my mouth. "Don't, you know that what you did was wrong and now you are trying to guilt me into not giving you a spanking." She sighed "You can go trick or treating but you are getting a spanking."

I sighed as I watched her carefully; she slowly reached out and undid my belt throwing it on a chair. She pulled me to her right side and rubbed my back. "Sweetheart please remember that no matter what I Love you very much." I looked up at her "I love you too and Trust you" She nodded and bent me over her legs. I groaned as I felt her hand under my stomach.

She brought her knee up to help her get my pants undone. "Riles raise your hips sweetheart" she said softly. I groaned and raised them immediately; she pulled them down to my knees. "Sweetheart… Keep in mind that next time you land over my lap your pants will be at your ankles and so will your underwear."

I groaned as she set a hand on my boxer briefs. I always have preferred them over girls' underwear, must be the tomboy in me. She leaned to look at me. "Riley I will ask you this once and only once and if you lie to me I'll get my hairbrush." My face paled. "Did you and Alice have this planned before today?" I looked up at her wide eyed "What! NO!"

She watched me. "Why didn't you call me and tell me that Alice was trying to get you to skip school?" "I tried… but then we were at the school and jasper showed up" my face paled as her eyes narrowed "What?" she hissed.

"Riley, Alice took you to school and you switched cars with Jasper at School?" "Yes" I squeaked in tears as her hand came down hard on my right cheek *SMACK!* "Instead of staying AT school you let her talk you into Skipping?" "Yes Ma'am" I groaned as another one rained down on my left *SMACK!*

"When you could have walked to first period and over to where you knew I was going to be in less than five minutes?" she asked her voice was full of Irritation now. "y-y-y-yes ma'am" I said in tears. "I see." was all she said. Before her right hand raised and started landing with a punishing fury on my butt.*SMACK!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!* She landed a total of 11 smacks and I cried into her thigh softly.

"Riley Jean, If I ever catch you doing something because of your siblings or skipping school you will be over my lap a hell of a lot longer. Do you understand me?" "Yes Ma'am" I said in tears "Good" she said and pulled down my underwear. My eyes widened and I broke out into tears. 

"NO! You said it would be over my underwear." She looked at me "Sweetheart calm down…" she said pulling her hairbrush into view. "Riley I am disappointed in you. You should have came and found me sweetheart, and to help you remember not to let your siblings get to you and to listen to me. I'm going to give you two with the hairbrush to bring it to 13."

I buried my face in her thigh as she grabbed my wrists gently and pinned them behind me back. "Riles?" "Yes?" I squeaked "If you ever let Alice use your emergency credit card again you will be paying it off! And so help me you won't sit for a few days" She threatened just to scare me.

She brought the hair brush down in rapid session twice. *CRACK!* *CRACK!* "AH YES MA'AM!" I howled out as her brush came in contact with my warm bottom, it now felt like it was on fire. I started drumming my feet into the floor "Oh oh oh!" I groaned. She let me up and I instantly rubbed at the fire in my butt in tears.

She set the hairbrush on my dresser and stood up hugging me tightly as she glanced at my very red butt. She set her hands on it, and I groaned out stomping my feet in protest before relaxing. She pulled up my shorts a few moments later and helped me with my pants. "Riles I love you more than life it's self… why must you scare me so much?" "It's my job" I mumbled.

She narrowed her eyes playfully and whacked my butt softly. "OWWWW I don't know why but I promise I'll be Good and well behaved and not do dangerous things" I moaned pitifully. Esme smiled softly "We shall see about that my little trouble maker." She held up my cloak and face paint "Come on sweetheart let's get you ready for trick or treating" she grinned at me kissing away my tears. "You can even Fauxhawk your hair tonight" I grinned back at her and ran into the bathroom.

She laughed and followed helping me with the face paint and held up my porcelain fangs. I grabbed them and put them in my mouth and looked into the mirror as I slid my red contacts in. She looked at me wide eyed. "You are going to be a beautiful vampire someday" she cooed in my ear "But maybe you should have gotten gold ones." I grinned and turned away before looking back at her with the gold ones in.

"Well on second thought… maybe you should go with the red ones when someone asks you what you are and they look at you then me they may start thinking the same thing when you say vampire." I sighed putting the red ones in "Make up your mind old woman" I teased. She went wide eyed "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" She growled. I went wide eyed though I know she was playing "I called you old!" "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed running out of the room and down the stairs. She had me in three strides.

"Why you cheeky little brat" she growled as she tipped me onto my back in her arms and smirked. "It's not fair that I'm so small for my age" She laughed "well it's fair for me." She smirked "Let's go roast some vampire!" I gasped "you wouldn't" "Oh yes I would" she said laughing evilly as she tickled me. "Noooo Oh please miss don't burn me my mommy would miss me" I cried dramatically.

She tapped her chin as she set me in one of the huge cauldron's she had on display "Well… you could admit that I'm the best looking woman you ever seen" "I can't do that!" I exclaimed "Why not?" she gasped. "Because my mommy is the most beautiful woman in the world, and the sweetest and the kindest and the funniest and the coolest"

Esme started laughing and ruffled my hair. "You are just too cute Riles" she grinned. She lifted me from the cauldron as I grabbed my pillow case and we headed down the driveway. I ran up the steps of houses here and there and came back with a huge pillow case full of pillow. "Whoa riles you done already?"

"No! We need to go back to the house!" "Why is that?" "Mom! We have to get more pillow cases!" She frowned "Sweetheart don't you think you have enough candy?" "I can't help it if they think I'm the cutest" She merely smiled and threw her hands up "Alright Alright." "Race you old woman" I smirked running past her.

She shook her head and followed after me smiling that I was in such high spirits for once. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her waist "Hey there Mrs. Cullen" "Doctor" She murmured back. "She seems like she's having a good time" He said softly kissing her, She smiled kissing him back "Yes yes it does seem so, I think we are going to be just fine " He smirked "I think you are right Doctor."

Sorry for the length! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! PLEASE REVIEW

PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! WHAT DID YOU THINK?

P.S PLEASE BE SAFE REMEMBER TO TRICK OR TREAT IN GROUPS! ^_^


	11. The Discussion

Esmes P.O.V

I sighed as I watched Riley run from house to house and smiled softly. I looked up as I felt Carlisle's strong arms around me. I looked away thinking to myself. "Sweetheart?" Carlisle's gentle voice brought me back to reality "hmmm?" I murmured quietly. "What has you thinking so intently?" he whispered kissing my neck softly. I shivered at the touch of his warm lips on my skin, I love the way they felt warm since we were both vampires.

"I just can't get over Jasper's part in the trouble today…" I sighed. "I punished both Riley and Alice but I can't let him off with it Carlisle." I said the frown deep on my face as I looked up at him. He smiled softly at me, my favorite smile. So much love and understanding behind his gentle expression. "He has to know that you mean business Esme…they can't talk Riley into doing things, just because she's human and easy to mess with. I think we should sit down and talk to all of them when we get home."

I smiled slightly. "I think that's a good Idea." He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled as Riley ran up to us. He whistled gently and leaned down to her level; my heart ached for the loss of his warm embrace but soon warmed at the sight in front of me. Riley looked up unsure but smiled softly as he ruffled her hair. "You are such a cute little vampire" he cooed, both of us laughed as she blushed deeply from under the pale face paint.

"You ready to head home kiddo?" I asked with a soft smile as she yawned softly. She looked up at me and smiled my second favorite smile. "Uh huh" she mumbled sleepily as she leaned against me to tie her shoe. She winced as she lost her balance and landed on her butt. I laughed quietly "Still a little sore?" I inquired. She looked up at me with the cutest pout on her face I'd ever seen. "No thanks to you" she said smartly. I raised an eyebrow slightly and leaned down so I was face to face with her. She bit her lip "Erm I mean ma'am?" I laughed quietly and kissed her forehead "you kill me sometimes Rylo."

"How can I kill you if you're already dead?" She smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes playfully "why you little…" I cut off and swept her off her feet fastest than she could blink. I was rewarded by a squeak. "Hey…" She whined as I held her off the ground, she kicked her legs slightly. "Not fair… you're taller than me to begin with." She pouted. I laughed quietly and threw her on my back.

Carlisle smirked at us "Race you" he said softly in my ear. I smirked and looked over my shoulder at Riley. "Alright but riley gets to count…" I looked ahead smirking as her grip tightened. Riley leaned over and pulled her cape free and wrapped it around Carlisle's face "GO!" I laughed and raced towards the house. "HEY!" He laughed "that's cheating!" I jumped up on the porch and let her down and joined her in a victory dance.

"What's the matter old man? Getting slow in your old age?" She teased. I smirked. "Yeah, can't keep up with your trophy wife?" I teased as he slid to a stop in front of us. "Yeah yeah keep it up" he moaned playfully holding his back and knee as he limped in to the house "Oh my aching back… oh my aching knee" We both burst in to a fit of laughter.

I smiled "Riles, why don't you go upstairs and take a shower and I'll be up in a few minutes to lay with you." Her face fell "but momma…I'm not tired and it's not that late out." She whined. I put my fingers to her lips and shook my head "I'll watch a movie with you" I offered "but only if you get your vampire butt in that shower before I reach three" I said playfully. She gasped and ran up the stairs.

I sighed as I watched her retreat and stood on the porch for a moment before shutting the door behind me. I walked in to the kitchen and narrowed my eyes as I found my son sitting at the table reading a book. I silently took a seat next to him. Jasper shifted nervously. "Hey Mom…" he said softly. "Hello Jasper." I said in a business tone. He groaned "Ah sorry Ma'am… Ah know Ah shouldn't have but Alice can be so persuading sometimes."

I sighed I knew just how true that statement was; from firsthand experience. "Jasper…" I said softly "You can't allow Alice to do that, not when it comes to Riley…" Jasper looked at the book finding it suddenly more interesting than the conversation he was having with his mother at the moment. "Sweetheart…" I said with a soft sigh "Please look at me when I talk to you" I took the book from him gently and set it on the table, after allowing him to mark his page.

Jasper looked up at his mother like a prisoner does awaiting his fate. I smiled gently at him. "Sweetheart I know Alice is your soul mate but please for the sake of your butt and my happiness don't let her talk you in to things concerning Riley." He sighed "Yes ma'am." I watched him for a minute before rising to my feet. "Jasper, I'm not going to spank you this time." I smiled slightly as I heard a gentle sigh of relief "how ever." I added and his shoulders slumped.

"I am taking away your car and Emmett's jeep." I said softly earning a loud groan from my other son as he came in to the kitchen. "I didn't even do anything" Emmett whined. "Yes you did Emmett you were the one that talked Riley in to racing last week "I said seriously. "No more buts about it. I want your Keys now." I said holding out my hand. Both groaned as they dropped their keys in my hand. I nodded "Right now both of you into the living room please" I said putting them in my jacket as I walked in and took my seat next to Carlisle.

I watched as the kids came in and sighed "I want you all to know that I've thoroughly been disappointed with you guys." I stood up as they sat and set my hands on my hips. "I expect you guys to be mentors to Riley and help her out, not get her in trouble or fight with her all the time."

Edward sighed "Mom you aren't being serious are you? You didn't even ask us how we would feel to put up with her…" He sighed. I looked at him my eye's hard "Edward whether you like it or not, she's my daughter and she's a part of this family now, and she's staying. I won't turn my back on my kids."

Rose sighed "You already have" she murmured "No I have not. You guys are my kids and you know that, but you're not a child like Riley is… You know she needs more attention and love because of her past you guy's will you please just stop fighting me on this and try to get along."

"Fine, we will get along with the twerp… it will be nice having someone to be over protective for again…" Edward smirked. "That's the spirit" I said with a soft smile. I looked at them and sighed softly. "Look I know it's hard for you right now, but it's only for a few years before she's changed and then it'll be easier you'll see" I said softly as I headed up the stairs.

Riley's P.O.V

I stood in front of the mirror with a growl and scrubbed at my face my hair wet and I was in my pj's now. I heard a gentle laugh behind me. "Want some help with that kiddo?" I turned and relief hit me "Yes please" I pouted. Esme smiled as she walked over to me and gently wiped at my face with an expert hand, she grimaced "maybe we shouldn't use face paint on you anymore Rylo… you look horrible." "Well thanks" I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and pushed me towards my room when she finished.

I laid on my bed as I watched her pick a movie and stood up walking over to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly "Thank you" she looked at me with surprise "what for sweetheart?" she murmured wrapping an arm around me as she put Harry Potter and the deathly hallows part 2 in. "For everything, tonight included." I murmured. She smiled at me as she helped me under the covers and lay behind me, holding me against her chest as I lay on my side to watch the movie as it started. "You are quiet welcome little one" She whispered. I smiled softly and enjoyed the movie.


	12. authors Note

authors Note :

I am so terribly sorry for the long wait :/. I've been over stressed and have had health issues that I am working on. The pain is going away but it's still hard to move around.  
I thank you for your reviews and patience, I am not giving up on this story. I just need to focus on me right now.  
But I am working on new chapters and hope to be able to sit at the computer desk long enough to edit them and post them for you guys.

I'll try by the end of the week, and I promise there's more than one chapter :) I've been working on chapters on and off when I haven't been sleeping. I hope that you'll like them when I post them .

I love you guys. 


	13. The calm before the storm

It had been quiet the eventful week at the Cullen house. There had been small arguments and tiffs about Riley, but now it seemed that everyone was being more accepting. Rose was even starting to show her care for Riley, much to her annoyance but she let it roll off and smiled at her with a nod. It was the last school day before Christmas break.

Three weeks of vacation! Riley was especially excited for the holidays. Esme and Carlisle had promised her and the rest of the kids a vacation with skiing included. All seemed quiet in the house except for two voices coming from the kitchen followed by a bowl slamming on the counter. A yelp was heard, as the outburst was corrected by a maternal touch.

I had woken up in a good mood this morning, and would have still been in one, if Rose wouldn't have gotten after me. I was standing in the bathroom washing my face as the door opened. I sighed "Don't you know how to knock?" Rose raised an eyebrow as she sighed softly. "I was just making sure that you put long johns on today, it's really cold."

I groaned "Rose I'll be fine alright? God sometimes you are worse than mom." I sighed hugging her slightly before trying to duck under her arm. "I only do it because I care Riley… you won't be very happy if you catch a cold before we hit the slopes." I looked up at her with a groan. "MOM SHE IS DOING IT AGAIN!" I groaned "Rosalie! Leave your little sister alone" Esme's soft voice called down the hallway.

Rose sighed "Fine get sick see if I care" She sighed ruffling my hair as she closed the door. I grumbled bending back over the sink to wash my face. As the door opened again I growled "Rose! I already told you I don't need to wear damn long johns I'm not a little kid, leave me the fuck alone" I grabbed the first thing in reach which happened to be a tube of opened tooth paste. I spun squeezing down on the tube and went wide eyed as I saw the figure standing in front of me.

Time seemed to slow as strings of tooth paste splattered her face and chest. A hand grabbed my elbow and jerked me towards her. "Riley… That's not even funny." Esme said in a quiet voice. She brought her free hand up to wipe tooth paste off her face and lips. "I thought you were rose" I snapped. "Riley don't talk to me like that!" She snapped. "Rose was only concerned about you and you know better than to say any of those words in this house."

She took a deep breath as I cringed away from her. "Riley get those long johns on and get dressed" I jerked away from her slamming the cabinet shut. She grabbed my hand and spun me, smacking my ass hard twice. I yelped out with each. "And so help me Riles, if you aren't downstairs with that chip off your shoulder in ten minutes you won't be sitting comfortably at all today!"

I looked at my feet as she scolded me and let the silent tears fall. She looked down at me and sighed "Riles…" She said softly, she pulled me close to her and hugged me tightly rubbing my back. "I hate when I have to be hard on you sweetheart." She whispered kissing my head. "You know I love you right kiddo?" I buried my face in her chest. "Mhm" I mumbled.

She pulled back kissing my nose and wiped my face free of tears. "Now get that butt in gear!" she said patting my butt playfully as she ruffled my hair. I started laughing "You find something funny?" She asked with a small grin. "You still have toothpaste all over you." I laughed. She arched an eyebrow and bent grabbing my legs and threw me over her shoulders "Indeed." She said.

I laughed "momma let me down I got to get dressed!" She tickled me as she held me over her shoulders. She grabbed my clothes and started for her room. I laughed reaching down her back and placed my hands on her belt. She looked over her shoulder "Don't even think about it, or I'll get you. You rotten monster" She teased.

I smirked starting to pull her shirt free of her pants. She kept grip of my legs with one arm and lifted her right hand. I went wide eyed "Ahhhh No…" I pushed her shirt back in her pants and massaged her back. "I love you Mommy" I said innocently. She started laughing as she tossed me on the bed, and threw my clothes at me.

"And I love you little monster" She laughed grabbing my feet she tugged me to her "Are you going to get dressed or do I have to do it?" "Nooooooooo I can do it." I threw my pajama top at her and pajama bottoms with a laugh as they landed on her head. I stood and tugged on my long john pants and shirt. She hissed playfully "why thank you" "Now I have to redo my hair." I grinned "Love you too Mommykins"

She rolled her eyes as she tossed her shirt and my clothes to the hamper and pulled on a new blouse. "Now I want you to take your butt down stairs and eat the oatmeal I made you" I pulled on my shoes and started for the door. "Riley, I am serious. No fighting with rose when you go downstairs."

I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the room. She grabbed my belt and tugged me back. "I'm serious Riley." I sighed "Yes Ma'am" She kissed my head and I ran down stairs to the kitchen. Sitting on the counter I grabbed the bowl of oatmeal and poured some milk in it. Rose sighed "you know you aren't suppose to be on the counters riley. We can't even sit on the counters" I rolled my eyes "You know you aren't suppose to be on the counters Riley" I mocked.

"Real mature Riley" She snapped "Real Mature Riley" I snapped back. She rolled her eyes and said "Fine it's your butt if you get caught." I rolled my eyes and turned to look out the window. "Riley Jean get your butt off that counter right now missy!" "Riley jean get your butt off that counter right now Missy" I mocked. Esme pinched the bridge of her nose as she walked over and placed her hands under my armpits and lifted me off the counter and set me roughly on my feet.

I narrowed my eyes "Why do you always have to ruin my fun?" She looked at me "Riley don't even try to pull that attitude with me young lady. Remember what happened last time?" I was about to answer when rose laughed "You ended up over her lap bare ass up for your first real spanking didn't you?" Esme looked at Rose "Rosalie Stay out of it, and don't egg her on like that" She snapped. I slammed my bowl on the counter sending oatmeal flying all over. "SHUT UP ROSE!" I growled.

"That is it Riley!" Esme snapped she yanked a chair out from the table. Spinning me she smacked my ass hard "OWWWWWWWWW" She pointed to the chair "Plant your ass and don't you dare move" She hissed. I went wide eyed but sat anyways. "Rose get out of here and tell the other kids to head out you guys can go hunt before school since you have an hour before we have to leave."

Rose bit her lip "Mom… She didn't mean it; I mean I shouldn't have upset her, come on if anything you should punish me." Esme looked at her "Rosalie I respect you for standing up for your little sister, but she isn't getting out of this one." She said as her eyes made contact with mine "She's been walking around here the last few days with a chip on her shoulder and she just struck out."

Rose nodded and round up the other Cullen's, with a sympathetic smile at me and they left. I watched quietly as Esme cleaned up the counters and the ceiling silently fuming. I kicked at one of the chairs knocking it over. Esme raised an eyebrow as she picked it up calmly and put it back. "Riley listen to me, you are already in enough trouble and if you don't cool your jets right now I'll get my hair brush!"

That did the trick; I looked at my feet and silently fumed again. She looked at me after fifteen minutes of letting me sit in the chair and pulled out one of her own and sat. "Riley come here" I shook my head in tears "Please momma? I promise I'll be good" She took a deep breath "come here now." I looked at my feet as I shuffled over. She set me in her lap and hugged me. "Why must you behave so badly sometimes Sweetheart?" "I hate punishing you" "You already spanked me" I said in tears "My butts on fire."

She sighed "Alright but do know that you will be getting a spanking before you go to bed tonight. And you better behave at school today, or so help me you will spend lunch over my lap in my office you hear me?" "Yes ma'am" She kissed my head and stood up grabbing her purse and keys as I grabbed my bag and coat. I pulled on my hat and coat and walked outside to her car.

She sighed as she drove towards the school. Once there she turned in her seat "Riley you only have two periods before you spend the rest of the day with me." I looked at her "I know…" "Promise me that you won't start a fight with anyone in class no matter what… you just have two hours before you'll be with me in the music room alright?" I looked up at her "I promise you I won't." She kissed my head and we headed into the school.

Esme watched as I walked down the hallway and sighed, something told her that I would be spending lunch over her lap. She just prayed that her mother's intuition was wrong for once.


	14. The Storm

Two short hours was all I needed to survive. One hundred and Twenty Minutes and I would have been home free. I had made it half way through my second period without any issues before the thunder came rolling in and I saw red. I was sitting in the back of the room working on my newest song. I had already turned in my English paper so now I was just killing time.

I stood up and walked up the Mrs. Johnson's desk and bent to sharpen my pencil. She smiled up at me over her book and I smiled back. It was the moment before I reached my seat that it happened. Jack who sat in front of me leaned sideways in his seat; I like to call him Jack the Jackass… yeah real creative right? I didn't think anything of it, until I felt a foot hook in front of mine and yank hard.

The ground slipped from under me and the seconds seemed to freeze. I went wide eyed as I stumbled forward and starting falling towards the cold tile. I seemed to hover there for a lifetime, well not really but you know what I mean. The moment when you are about to get injured or fall it seems to take forever for you to come in contact with the ground.

I groaned as my face came in contact with my desk and then the floor. All I saw was black and I felt something warm oozing from my nose and lip. I pushed up with my elbows, as I felt a hand on my back. "Oh jeeze Riles are you alright sweetheart?" A soft soothing voice rang in my ear. I blinked as I reached for my glasses and put them on my face, looking up at Mrs. Johnson. "I'm fine" I said quietly praying that my voice didn't break.

She set her fingers under my chin and lifted my head to look at her. "Let me look at you" She said softly and bit her lip "Boy did you hit that desk hard" "Come on I'll help you to the nurse's office." I yanked away from her "I know where the nurses office is." She bit her lip "Riley I was just trying to help you, calm down sweetheart… you are okay…" I looked at Jack who had a smirk on his face "YOU" I snapped. "I didn't do anything" He said with a smug expression. "Yes you did! You tripped me!" I growled.

I started for the door when Jack smacked my ass as I walked by. "JACKSON ROBERTS! That was completely uncalled for!" Mrs. Johnson snapped trying to regain order, she reached for me but I ducked under her arm. She went wide eyed as I jumped over the desk and slammed in to Jack taking him to the ground.

I punched him straight in the face and he let out a loud whimper as blood gushed from his nose. "It was just a joke!" I looked at him "Oh come on you going to cry now?" I snapped. He smacked me across the face and I stood bringing my foot back and kicking him between the legs HARD. The wail he let out, you would have thought I had killed him.

Mrs. Johnson bent and picked me up by the waist and pulled me back with me kicking all the way. She also happened to be the soccer coach, so she was in shape and very athletic. "RILEY JACK KNOCK IT OFF!" She snapped and the room went quiet. Jack whimpered as he rolled around on the floor hands cupped between his legs. "Just wait until my daddy hears about this, he'll he'll sue you" He said in tears.

I glared at him. "You hit me first! It was self defense" I snapped. "Riley calm down" She said softly "you are alright..." "Kevin… can you help Jack to the nurses office?" Kevin nodded quietly as he stood up helping Jack to the door. He walked slowly with him. Mrs. Johnson carried me out of the class room and rubbed my back. "I'm going to set you down now alright?" I nodded as I tried to calm down. Blood dripped from my lip and nose. "Sweetheart if you won't go to the nurse I have to take you to your mom."

"I just want my mom…" I said quietly. She nodded and entered the classroom and grabbed my stuff, she set her hand on my shoulder as she walked me outside and towards the choir room. She opened the door and ushered me inside. The singing of the advanced choir could be heard from the stage, which was to our left. The door had been left opened.

Mrs. Johnson looked in the window of Esme's office and tapped on the glass softly. Esme looked up from her paperwork and set her glasses on her desk, a part of pretending to be human. She motioned for her to enter, she hadn't seen me yet. I was leaning against the wall now outside the door. She opened the door slowly.

"Heather" Esme smiled softly "To what do I owe this…" she soon cut off "Did Riley give you any trouble?" She asked as she noticed me standing behind her with my head down. She shook her head "Not exactly…" she tapped my shoulder and I groaned looking up Esme's eyes widened as she took in my appearance. "Riles? Oh sweetheart what happened?" she asked softly as she stood up and walked over to me, Hugging me softly "shhh it's alright sweetheart." She picked me up and set me on the desk.

She pulled out a first aid kit from her desk and sighed softly. "What happened?" I looked at my feet "Jack tripped me and I hit my face on my desk and ground…" I said quietly. "And then what happened?" Mrs. Johnson prompted. "I was trying to make my way to the door when Jack slapped my butt, and I lost it." "What did you do Riley?" Esme said softly. "I punched his nose and kicked him between the legs…" Her eyes widened "Riley…" I looked down in tears "I'm sorry momma I didn't mean to it just just just happened"

"Am I in trouble?" I whimpered. "Sweetheart you were defending yourself… but you could have continued to walk away and let Mrs. Johnson handle it but you lost your temper and attacked him back didn't you?" "Yes ma'am" "Violence isn't the answer sweetheart… you can't be getting into fights" Mrs. Johnson Ruffled my hair. "I have to get back to class kiddo but enjoy your vacation." She said softly. I hugged her slightly, she smiled kissing my head as she nodded to Esme and left.

I looked up with a wince as my mom gently wiped at the blood and dabbed anti bacterial pads on my lip and under my nose. I kicked at the desk in tears with a groan at the horrible sting. "I know sweetheart" she whispered kissing my head "It's alright." She gently rubbed Neosporin on my lip. She walked over to her mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and some ice and handed them to me. She sat back down in her chair and patted her lap with a soft smile.

I slid into her lap and leaned against her chest as I placed the ice on my lip. She continued to grade her paperwork. "Sweetheart I think that you should audition today still." She said ruffling my hair. I looked up at her "But My lip hurts" I whimpered. She kissed my nose "it'll be alright it won't hurt that much if you keep the ice on it." "It doesn't hurt your lip to sing little one but nice try" she laughed softly.

I grumbled sliding off her lap and opened her door "I want to watch you conduct" She smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we walked out on stage. "Awwwww is this that little cutie you've been talking about Mrs. Cullen? Riley Right?" Amy asked. Esme laughed softly as I slid behind her "She's a little shy. But yes this is my youngest Riles"

She pulled me in front of her much to my displeasure. "Say hello Riley." I sighed "Hello Riley" the choir started laughing and Esme raised an eyebrow "we aren't going to start this again are we?" "We aren't going to start this again are we?" Esme rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Riles Cut it out. Go take a seat"

"Oh my goodness what happened to her lip!" A few girls exclaimed "oh you poor thing are you alright?" Amy asked giving me a hug, I raised an eyebrow at Esme and grinned "It hurts pretty bad actually" I whimpered.

Esme started laughing "Oh I'm so sure quiet the little actress there isn't she?" I grinned "Hello" I said softly to Amy. "Riles… and you?" Amy grinned "Amy… I hear you can sing?" I frowned "No I can't." "That's not what your mother says." I spun narrowing my eyes at Esme "well maybe mom was just over dramatizing that fact." "No I wasn't Riley Now sit" she said firmly.

I crossed my arms and sat on the stage and the choir started laughing again. "Please don't encourage her." She groaned and bent "Riley I am deadly serious hurt or not if you don't start behaving I will take you into my office for a private chat… do you want that?"

"You told me to sit; you didn't tell me WHERE to sit." I snapped. "Riley Don't be mean… she was just asking you to do something, she said you are normally a really well behaved kid." Amy said softly. Esme's eyes locked with mine "She usually is when she isn't horsing around." "Riley this isn't a game we have to prepare for a concert, now go plant your butt in one of those chairs and then you can audition."

"I AM NOT AUDITIONING FOR CHOIR" I snapped. Esme looked at me with a dropped jaw. "Riley Jean… don't you dare raise your voice to me. I only want you to try because you said you wanted to." "Now Sit in that chair before I embarrass you" I sat in the chair with a grumble. Esme went back to work and worked with different students.

I sipped on my water. She turned with a soft smile "alright kiddo come on" I narrowed my eyes "No." "Riley get up here right now you are going to try. You love singing" I crossed my arms. "I said no" "Riley please will you just try for me?" I growled

"I TOLD YOU I DO NOT WANT TO TRY OUT I HAVE STAGE FRIGHT!" She pinched the bridge of her nose "Riley" she said softly "Please go in my office and wait for me… you need to calm down." I looked at her "NO I'm not going anywhere I am staying right here." Esme sighed walking down the steps and advanced towards me. Before I could stop my hand, I flung it forward sending the ice cold water all over her face and chest.

She let out a growl "That is the second time today that you've covered me with something." She yanked me up by the collar and grabbed my hand "Amy direct them and then head to lunch we will continue after lunch."

She kicked open her door and set me on her desk as she blocked the door, and dabbed at her face with a towel "Riley Jean What the HELL is your problem today! Why are you being so angry towards me?" "I told you I didn't want to audition" I snapped.

She looked at me "Riley Jean Cullen you better wipe that smirk off your face and talk to me in a decent tone, or so help me little girl you are going to get it." "This is your last chance to talk to me in a respectable tone." "Leave me alone." I said quietly. "No I will not Riley, You can't throw fits to get my attention anymore, what has you so upset?" "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Esme looked at me and threw the towel with a groan "That is it!" She snapped and opened the door slamming it as she slid down it to calm down for a minute.

So what do you think…? Should happen? And more to come after my doctor's appointment tomorrow… I just can't sit and edit anymore right now. I love you guys.


	15. Don't Play With Fire You'll Get Burnt!

I growled as she threw a towel at me and slid off the desk. I growled throwing books and papers off her desk. I grabbed a hold of the desk as the door swung open. "RILEY JEAN CULLEN KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW!" Esmes voice thundered as she slammed the door shut.

She narrowed her eyes "you want to play kid, you can't win this fight" I growled "I told you to leave me alone; you won't want me anyways if I mess up again." Her face fell and she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sweetheart what are you talking about?" "You are just like tom you hit me!" I snapped "You have no right"

Esme sighed "Riley there is a difference between abuse and spanking and you know that, why don't you tell me what's really bugging you?" I kicked at the floor.

"You're too hard on me I don't want to try out for choir. And you don't let me have fun!" She went wide eyed "what are you talking about?" "You don't let me wrestle with Emmett or play softball with the others." "And you baby me too much; Face it you won't give me a real spanking." I snapped.

Esme stared at me for a moment."You mean to tell me, you've been testing me all morning and today?" I looked at my feet "Yes ma'am" I whimpered. "And May I ask why?" She fumed her eye's boring into mine. I whimpered immediately regretting this little game.

"Car-Car-Carlisle said you really wouldn't give me a real real spanking." She took a deep breath "Riley do you have any idea how much trouble you are in right now?" "Momma... please please don't spank me" I whimpered as I watched her lock the door and bend to pick up the papers.

"Riley you shouldn't have played this game with me" she said calmly. "You manipulated me; you tried to make me feel bad. I've given you more than one chance to behave and keep your anger in check, and you blew it." She sighed. "I don't let you wrestle with Emmett because I don't want you hurt." "I don't let you play softball with them, because they get to rough." She sighed softly.

"I care about you Riley you are my daughter and I'll always love you no matter what." She set her hand on my shoulder. "And the sooner you realize that the better off you will be." She looked in my eyes at my level. "Now I suggest that you get your butt down here and help me pick these up, or I'll spank you out on stage." I went wide eyed and bent picking them up in record time.

I watched as she stood up and set them on her desk. She looked at me "I did you a great disservice this morning by letting you slide Riley." "You can't act like this or test me." "When I tell you to do something you better do it, or you will face the consequences. I can and will spank your butt if you need it. I am the mother and you are the child."

"Do you understand me?" "Yes ma'am" I said in tears. "I'm sorry" She took a deep breath as she shut the blinds on the window. "I am to Riley" She turned to look at me as she rolled up her right sleeve."I am disappointed in you; I never thought I'd have to prove a point to you kiddo." "I never want to have to be this hard on you again, but if there was ever a person in dire need of a wakeup call it's you."

She set the chair in the middle of the room and sat. "Come here Riles" she said softly. I looked at her in tears shaking my head "Please don't" I whimpered in tears as the bell for lunch rang. "Don't shake your head at me Riley; get your ass over here right now. I'm through playing around with you."

I crossed my arms in tears as I stomped my foot "It's not fair. I didn't even do anything! This is abuse!" "Riley Jean!" She said quietly. "Your mother told you to do something and you better get over here." I looked at her in tears "You are going to hurt me." I shuffled over to her and buried my face in her chest. "Please don't hit me" I whimpered "I'll be good"

Esme bit her lip as she hugged me tightly. "Sweetheart, I can't let you slide on this one, I love you very much and you know that... this isn't abuse" she whispered "its discipline." "You have to trust me." I looked up at her and groaned "I guess I have to pay the piper" She laughed softly. "If you take it without fighting me this will be the only spanking you get today"

I looked up at her "no spanking tonight?" She kissed my head "No… Now get those pants down" I kicked at the carpet of her office as I undid my belt and pushed my pants to my knees, I was wearing green boxer briefs. I went to bend over her lap, and she shook head "You remember what I said last time... I told you it would be on your bare bottom." I groaned "please don't mom... you can't its embarrassing..."

She sighed "Riley for Pete sakes." She reached out and hooked her fingers in my waist band. I slapped at her hands. She looked at me, and smacked my right butt check briskly. "Owwww" "I changed your diapers when you were a baby, now stop stalling." She said and with that she yanked my briefs to my knees and tugged me over her lap. "Give me your arms" "No" I groaned, She sighed and wrapped her left arm around my waist and pulled me tight against her stomach.

"Riley Jean you have until the count of three to give me your arms." I shook my head. "One...Two..." She shook her head and brought her right hand down on my thighs. She was using her finger tips. I groaned it was uncomfortable, it didn't hurt that bad yet. Just stung a little, I squirmed, knowing that she was going to keep her word about me being over her lap all of lunch.

The knot in the pit of my stomach tightened. I realized I had bit off more than I could chew, when I had pissed her off. Something told me, this was going to be a real spanking. Not a quick one, no a long drawn out good old fashioned tanning. That would leave me bawling like a little kid by the end of it.

I started squirming harder as six smacks had rained down on my thighs. Right smack! Left Smack! Right SMACK! Left SMACK! Right Smack! Left Smack! I gave in and threw my arms behind me. She took them gently in her left hand and pinned them to the small of my back "Good girl" she whispered softly. She raised her knee slightly as she pinned my legs with her left leg.

I had a habit of kicking and smacking when she was lighting a fire under my ass, one of her pet peeves. I knew she was trying to help me out, to end this sooner than later. She leaned back and started unleashing her right palm on my snow white cheeks. I squirmed looking up at the clock. I lost count after ten smacks, all I knew was that she had hit each cheek two times and was now working on the center. I groaned out "Owwww Mommy please it's starting to burn"

"It's suppose to Riley... Just think it's only been ten minutes you have another Twenty to go." I groaned out shaking my head. I yelped after the second smack to the center of my butt. "I I I Promise I'll be good mommy..." I whimpered "I'm sure you will kiddo..." She said softly as she tipped me up so my nose was almost touching the floor, her hand still gripped my wrists gently but firmly.

I looked back and went wide eyed "NOOOOO" She brought her hand down hard on my sit spots. Esme paused glancing down at her handy work, "Well Riley I've timed it just right and held back just right. Your bottom is turning into a dark pink color" I cried out "my butts on fire pleaseeeee I'll be good" Esme glanced up at the clock I had been over her lap for eleven minutes now.

She leaned grabbing her purse from her desk and pulled something out. I stiffened as I felt something cold rest against my hot bottom. "Am I getting your attention yet Riley? Still think I won't follow through with it?"

"Noooo Mommy..." "You will listen to me when I tell you to do something RJ." "Yes Ma'am" I whimpered in tears. She tapped the brush against my thighs. "I'm sure you will but let this be a lesson to you Riley." "I care about you and love you. And you know that it's true. I hate doing this, but you will NOT disrespect me again."

She raised the hairbrush and brought it down hard once on each sit spots.*CRACK!* *TWHACK!* She rained down Five more spanks to my left *SMACK!* *THWACK!* *WHACK!* *CRACK!* *THWACK!* and right cheeks *THWACK!* *CRACK!* *WHACKKKKKKK!* *THWACK!* *SMACK!*. They were the hardest of them yet.

I drummed my feet into the floor, howling in pain "YEOWWWWWWWWWW AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Noooo more pleaseeeeeee I'll be good mommy!" Esme looked down at my bright red bottom and set her hand on it, it was hot to the touch.

My butt was indeed in hell now, I had gotten a hand spanking and 12 smacks with her hair brush. I cried out in objection as she rubbed her cold hand over my bottom before relaxing and crying into her thigh. She released my arms and legs but kept me over her lap, rubbing from my shoulders to my knees with gentle rubs "Shhhh there there little one you are alright... I know you will be good sweetie. Shhhh" She bent and kissed my hair,

She pulled my briefs over my bottom and I cried out in pain as she pulled my pants up with. She picked me up and set me on her lap with my bottom hanging over her legs. I wrapped my arms around her neck and clung to her.

She held me rocking back and forth in the chair as she hummed in my ear "shhh little one all is forgiven." she kept rocking until my cries subsided into hiccups and leaned back to look at me "I love you sweetheart, and I hate spanking you, please don't make me be that tough on you again." She said, I looked up and saw something wet dripping slowly from her eyes.

"Momma? Are you crying?" She smiled at me and grabbed my hand before I could touch and wiped away the venom. "I hate hurting you like that." "That was forever" I moaned "and thirty minutes!" I groaned. She laughed softly "It was only 12 minutes riley." "But you spanked me like 100 times" She shook her head "No I only spanked you fifteen times with my hand and twelve with my hairbrush."

"You hit hard" I whimpered as she handed me a tissue. "But I held back because if I had spanked you that many times as hard as I spank your siblings you'd be bruised" "It's going to suck sitting down the rest of the day and at dinner." I nodded and whimpered as she took my chin in her hands and made me seem her in the eye.

"But this way your butt will be ready if I have to repeat this before you go to sleep." I shook my head "I'll be good I promise!" "Riley please do be, because If I have to repeat this lesson at bed, It will make this one seem like a walk in the park."

I stood up with a wince and tugged on her hand "And where are you leading me?" She asked softly. I grumbled "To an audition" She grinned "You are just trying to butter me up" I kicked at the carpet "is it working?" She ruffled my hair "Totally" she whispered kissing my cheek, I sat with a whimper at the piano. She bit her lip "Sweetheart why don't you use the keyboard so you can stand?" I looked at her and gave her a thankful smile. I started playing skyscraper by Demi Lovato.

The advanced choir walked in with confusion written on their face but froze seeing me at the piano. Esme smiled as Amy walked up to stand by her "She's an angel." Esme smiled "Yes, with horns" She laughed, Amy smiled. "She's a good kid though" Esme nodded "A very good kid, I wouldn't change anything for the world."

I stopped playing as I bit my lip and looked at her. She grinned as she consulted the choir for a moment. "Welcome to the Choir kid" Amy grinned. I grinned as Esme picked me up and set me on her shoulders as they gave me high fives. I smiled slightly; I guess things were going to be okay for now at least.

So I lied…. I wanted to get this chapter up before tomorrow :/ I know it sucks but give me your honest opinion Thank you Love you guys.


	16. Never Listen To Emmett Cullen

Christmas break had come and gone with nothing really exciting, well besides the ski trip! It was amazing; I had spent most of the time worrying Carlisle and Esme with my stunts and tricks. But then again when is it not fun to cause my mother grey hair? At least that is what she calls it. I don't know how many times I heard "you are going to give me a heart attack!" or "You are giving me grey hairs child!" I don't know if it had been the constant worry that I caused her that trip, or her patience running thin, but man oh man did I get it.

I was sitting there browsing on my laptop and she came storming in and pulled me right out of my chair! I wince at the memory of it, but man that was the worse I had ever gotten from her, it happened right before we were suppose to be coming home. I squirm every time I remember it, and it wasn't even my fault! Okay maybe just a little.

January 1st 2012

Riley P.O.V

It had been a normal day, full of laughter and good times, everything was going good and then I had to go ruin it. I was standing by the porch putting on my ski boots when Emmett and Jasper walked up to me. "Hey Riles" Emmett said innocently. I raised an eyebrow. "Emmett, what do you want?" I asked suspiciously. Emmett laughed "What I can't say hello to my little sister?" He mused.

Jasper shook his head at Emmett. "Don't mind him Riley; he's just having one of his moods." Emmett scoffed "One of my moods? Really?" He shook his head. "Actually I wanted to know if you wanted to go hit the jumps with us?" He asked while looking around for Esme. I tilted my head "You know mom banned me from doing any stunts after I almost broke my wrist." I sighed quietly. "Oh come on, She's hunting with dad, they'll never know." He reasoned.

I bit my lip "I don't know Emmett; you know mom said she would make me sorry if I disobeyed her." I said with hesitation. "Oh is Little Riley scared of a little bitty spanking?" He teased. I groaned "Emmett, I don't want to make her mad, I nearly got it last time" "Don't do it Riley" Jasper reasoned "you know how upset mom will be." Emmett laughed "Oh Riley is scared" He teased. "Little Bitty Riley is too afraid of mommy" He smirked. "And I thought you were cool, besides I bet you couldn't even make the jump." He said with a shake of his head.

I narrowed my eyes and stood up "Make what Jump?" Jasper groaned "Riley don't do it." He said softly. "It's not worth it; you know mom will be mad…" Emmett smirked. "It's simple really, I'll lift you up on the roof and give you a hard push to get you going, and then you'll go down that ramp right there" He pointed at a rather high looking ramp "And then?" I asked nervously. He smirked "you'll do a trick or two and jumping over all of our cars and then land over there" He shrugged "Fairly simple and I'll get it on camera"

I took a deep breath. "Are you kidding me! Do you have any idea the spanking I'll get?" Emmett started laughing "bawk Bawk baawwwwwwwwwwk" He teased "Riley's scared of a spanking, Riley's scared of a spanking" He sang. I narrowed my eyes "Am not!" "Are too!" "I don't want to make her mad." I said with a blush. He roared with laughter. "Oh look at you, such a good mommy's little girl" He cooed bending to pinch my cheeks.

I growled and snapped my boots down in my skii's. "Lift me up there" I hissed. Emmett grinned "Fabulous!" He lifted me up to the roof and I grabbed the edge pulling myself up it. Jasper went wide eyed "Emmett! She'll get hurt!" He said nervously. "Shut up Jazz! Mom won't know!" He hissed and jumped up on the roof "now take the camera and record it!" He said. "I'm getting mom" Jasper said nervously. "Don't you dare!" we both hissed and Emmett looked at me. "Ready?" "Ready to take that smirk off your face when I do it!" I said with a smirk. He smirked and ran behind me, pushing me towards the ramp.

I took a deep breath and bent dropping off the ramp with a smirk on my face; I didn't see Esme and Carlisle coming through the woods as I did a back flip and then a 360 turn. Esme frowned looking at Jasper. "Jasper? What are you recording sweetheart" Jaspers eyes widened "Mom" He said nervously. "I told them not to" Esme frowned "Sweetheart, told who not to?" Carlisle went wide eyed. "EMMETT!" He boomed looking up on the roof. "Get down here right now!" He hissed. Emmett groaned and jumped from the roof.

I sailed over the cars and landed perfectly a smirk on my face. "I TOLD YOU!" I laughed "Emmett did you see that!" "Emmett?" I called skiing around the side of the house, my face paled as I saw why he hadn't answered. My mother was standing with her arms crossed, looking absolutely livid. I tried to stop and turn direction.

"Don't you dare Riley Jean Cullen?" She hissed and reached me in less than two seconds; she had me around the waist and was bent by my feet. "Mommy, I can explain" I whimpered. "Save it." She snapped and slapped her hand down hard on the release for my skis and lifted me roughly out of them and set me on my feet. I looked at her my face completely pale.

"You are in serious trouble young lady" she snapped. I rolled my eyes at her from behind my goggles. She narrowed her eyes "Take your damn goggles off your face when I talk to you." "No." I said stubbornly. I went wide eyed "Mommy!" I squealed as she wrapped an arm around my waist and pushed me forward roughly. I was trapped under her left arm and held tight against her left hip.

"No don't!" I cried out trying to get away. She brought her right hand back and smacked my butt hard six times. "You SMACK! Will SMACK! Not SMACK! Tell SMACK! Me SMACK! No! SMACK!" I stomped my foot in protest as tears welled up in my eyes; she had never spanked me in front of anyone before. I stomped my feet in tears as I rubbed furiously at my butt through my snow pants. "Take them off now." She said quietly. I pulled my gloves off and pulled my goggles off.

"Give them here" She said holding out her hand. I could have calmly handed them to her, but no I was pissed off at her, so what did I do? I threw them at her and my gloves as well. My gloves smacked off her face and the goggles hit her chest. I heard her growl as she picked them up and I went white and backed up from her "Mommy, I'm sorry" I whimpered.

She looked at me "go to your room" She said quietly. "Mommy…" "NOW!" She had never raised her voice with my like that. I stood there wide eyed, jaw dropped. "You don't want to listen; fine then I'll do it out here!" She said unbuttoning her right sleeve. I went wide eyed "NO!" I screamed as she came towards me. I bolted up the stairs in my ski boots and slammed the door on her as I moved down the hallway and moved into my room.

I threw my boots to the wall and stomped over to my computer desk. Esme pinched the bridge of her nose as she watched me and listened to my temper tantrum in the house, she glared at Emmett. "I'll deal with you in a moment." She said quietly. "Get inside." She turned and moved into the house and down the hallway. She knocked on my door. "Go away!" I yelled "I hate you!" I said in tears.

She took a deep breath and steeled her heart as she threw open the door. "I didn't say you could come in!" I snapped not moving from the chair. "Riley I told you to go to your room because you are in trouble." She said quietly. "Not so you could come in here and get on your laptop."

"I don't care" I said in tears. "You had no right!" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not going to deal with you, when you are acting like a two year old" "Get off your computer and sit on your bed." "No" I said in tears. "Get out, I don't want to talk to you right now, you are just like Tom!" "Riles…" "FUCK YOU!" I screamed at her. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed in tears.

I went wide eyed as she reached me in what seemed like the blink of an eye. She hauled me roughly to my rough. "You and I both know that's not true" She said in a quiet voice, she was pissed. Man had I done it this time. "Mommy I'm sorry." "Save it Riley" She pushed me towards the bathroom gently and I groaned "Mommy please don't"

"You know the rules about cussing little one." She said softly. "You have no one to blame but yourself." She leaned and grabbed a bar of soap and a wash cloth, "Sit." She said pointing at the toilet. This time I didn't fight her. She got the wash cloth wet and scrubbed it against the soap bar. "Riley, I hate it when you misbehave" She said quietly. "I hate it when you make me be hard on you."

"You were doing so well too" She said with a quiet sigh and leaned. "Open up." She said softly. I looked up at her in tears and opened my mouth. She rubbed my mouth down with the disgusting soap and my tongue. It seemed like it went on forever and I stomped my foot with a groan. She looked down at me as she tossed the wash cloth to the sink and pulled me to my feet after a few minutes, I moved towards the sink. "Not this time Riley" She said quietly. She steered me back to my room and pushed me gently to the corner "stay put." She said quietly.

She froze as she heard Emmett yelping from her and Carlisle's bedroom. She walked down the hallway and pushed open the door. Emmett was bent over the bed gripping the bed sheets as Carlisle brought down a belt? No, it was his strap. Carlisle's strap was specially made to sting against a vampire's skin. He rarely used it, Esme had a grim expression on her face, and she knew he was just as mad as she was. "You will not do that again Emmett" Carlisle said quietly and brought down six vicious strokes. THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

"Owwwww" He yelped out. "Yes sir!" He whimpered venom pooling in his eyes. "Tell your mother you are sorry" He said quietly. Emmett looked up at Esme. "I'm sorry" He whimpered "I talked Riley into it, It was my fault." Esme looked down at him and her hard expression softened as she nodded to Carlisle who left the room.

Esme sat on the bed and opened her arms for him. He slid up to her as she helped him pull his boxers and pants back up. "I'm sorry Momma" He hiccupped. "Shhh" She said softly as she rubbed his back. "It's okay Emmett" "You are forgiven" She murmured kissing his hair. "But know this, if you ever do something like that again, It'll be me on the other end of that strap." She said firmly.

His eyes widened "But your hairbrush hurts bad enough" He groaned. She looked down at him. "I will not have you putting Riley in danger like that, I heard you mocking her. You know how hard of a time she has Emmett" She sighed softly. He looked down "I'm sorry, I just wanted some fun" She sighed "Next time go for one of your siblings who can't die" She said softly. He laughed quietly "I'm sure we can figure a way to prove that statement wrong. OW!" He yelped as she smacked his butt hard. "Don't joke Like that" He whimpered "I'll never sit again." She shook her head. "You'll be fine" she said and kissed his head again. "Behave Emmett" She said softly as she ruffled his hair and stood. "You can stay in here or go back to your room, or outside, but DO NOT do anymore stunts." "Yes Ma'am" He said softly and watched her grab something from her suitcase before leaving the room.

Esme paused outside Riley's room with a heavy sigh, sounds of sniffling and impatient foot work sounded from behind the door. She knocked quietly and waited for a moment.

I leaned against the wall; tears fell down my face with the nasty tasting soap still in my mouth.

I winced with every loud crack coming from down the hall. He got what he had coming. I thought venomously. I shifted impatiently as I waited for my mother to come back.

I hate spending time in the corner, and she knew it. I looked up as I heard a knock on the door. "It's unlocked." I said quietly. Esme let out a quiet sigh as she pushed open the door and shut it. She moved over to the bed and set the hairbrush down on my pillow. "Riley, come here" she said quietly. I turned around and went wide eyed seeing the hairbrush. "Mommy please no" I said in tears. "Riles, come here." She said softer that time as she held her arms open to me. I shuffled over and stood In front of her and hugged her tightly.

She held me against her chest and rubbed gentle circles on my back. "Calm down sweetheart." She said gently. I took deep breaths, how could I calm down when I knew that in a matter of moments that thing…that wretched thing would be lighting a fire under my butt. She handed me a cup. "Swish that around your mouth then spit it back in the cup" She said softly, I did so with a small thank you.

"I'm sorry mommy" I said in tears. She leaned away from me and ran a hand through my hair gently. "I know you are, but I can't let it slide Riley, I won't have you treating me like that, or disobeying me." I looked at my feet and let out a sigh. She lifted my chin gently and looked into my tear stained eyes.

"Do you understand me?" "Yes mommy" I said quietly. "And you understand that I'm not like tom right? You understand the difference between a spanking and abuse right?" I nodded my head slowly. "Tell me sweetheart."She said softly. "Abuse is when someone hurts you physically and emotionally…spanking is discipline"

Esme sighed softly. "Sweetie, you know that I don't like to cause you pain right?" "Yes Momma." "And you know that when I spank you I'm not doing it to be mean or hurtful, I'm doing it to correct your mistake."

I shifted from foot to foot "Yes Ma'am." "Riley look at me" She said quietly. I looked at her and broke into harder tears when I saw the look on her face. "Please don't be upset mommy" I whimpered. She looked at me with a pained expression.

"Riley what tom did to you wasn't discipline. It was abuse, downright hurtful" She said quietly. "You understand that right?" I looked at her confused. "You didn't do anything to deserve that Riley, I would never hit you out of anger or strike you the way he did." She said softly.

"I'll never make you bleed or call you names." I looked at her in tears. "I know that mommy, but I was bad, that's why he hurt me"

"Riley don't you dare" she said quietly. "When a child misbehaves you spank them, or take away something, or ground them. You do not punch, throw or kick that child. And you don't call them names." "Do you understand that?"

"You are not bad Riley, you just have a temper and act out because of what he did to you, and we are working on that" She said softly. "But please don't compare me to him, because I am not that monster" She said softly.

"I hate spanking you kiddo, but when you misbehave I have no other choice, I have to put my foot down because nothing else works with you, you and I both know if I didn't you would walk all over me and get worse, and I won't let that happen." She said softly. "Do you understand why I am going to spank you?"

I shifted and looked at my feet. "Yes momma" "Riley, As gorgeous as these wood floors are, I'm having this conversation with you, not the floor, please look at me" She said gently. I looked up at her. "Because I disobeyed you, I threw things at you, and I cussed at you." I reached for a hug and she shook her head as she kissed my nose.

"I'm going to spank your bare bottom with my hairbrush now Riles, and after it will be forgiven, and I'll hold you and comfort you, your slate will be clean, understand?" I nodded with a whimper.

"But, can't you do it over my pants?" I asked. She gave me her signature mother's look and shook her head. "You know better Riley"

"Get them off and over my lap." I went wide eyed "Mommy!" I whined "let me keep them around my legs." I said backing up.

"Don't do that Riles, you are doing good so far" She said softly and reached forward unhooking the straps on my snow pants. She tugged them down my hips. I reluctantly stepped out of them and bent over her lap.

I went wide eyed as she hooked her fingers in my long johns. "Mommy can't you just unbutton the back of them." I said nervously.

"Nice try kiddo, but we both know you have shorts on underneath these. I pushed against her knees "Mommy" I whined.

She sighed and pushed down on my back with her left hand and yanked my long johns completely off and dropped them on the floor. She hooked her fingers in the waist band of my briefs and tugged them down to my knees.

I buried my face in the comforter as she rubbed a hand over my back. "Give me your wrists kiddo." I shook my head in tears "I'll keep them out of the way." "Riley, I won't ask again" she said softly.

She sighed and pulled my wrists out from underneath me with little effort and pinned them to the small of my back with her left wrist.

She trapped my legs between hers and tilted me towards the floor a little more.

I yelped out as her cold hand came in contact with my exposed butt. "Owwww…Mommy not so hard." I whimpered.

I counted ten smacks in all and let out a breath of relief, she was holding back and I knew it, I squirmed over her lap. My heart sank as she reached for the hairbrush.

She tapped it gently on my slightly pink flesh. "Brace yourself little one, you are getting six on each cheek, and six to your sit spots" I gulped she had never hit me that much with her hairbrush.

"Mommy wait… OWWW!" I squealed when the first smack landed. I thrashed in her hold in tears. I hadn't broken yet. CRACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

I was a sobbing mess by now, I was howling loudly and smacking at the floor "I'm sorry mommy pleaaaaaaaase stop" I begged in hard tears. "I can't" I sobbed out and wailed a new when she landed the final six blows the hardest of them all. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Esme dropped the hair brush on the bed and let go of my wrists letting go of my legs she rubbed from my shoulders to my knees "shhh it's okay sweetie, It's all over" she murmured against my hair. I cried into her leg as I slowly calmed down. She held me there until I was reduced to hiccups.

She pulled me up on her lap as she replaced my shorts and long johns causing me to cry out again. "Shhh" She murmured

"You are okay, sweetie, its okay all is forgiven, I'm right here" she promised as she laid back on the bed and pulled me on her chest, stomach down; I buried my face in her neck.

"How bad is it?" I choked out crying my apologies into her neck. "Shhh I know kiddo, you are forgiven…shhhh" She kissed my hair. "It's bright red" she said softly. "You won't bruise." "It feels like it" I pouted. "I know kiddo" She said softly. "But it suits you" she teased ruffling my hair. "No it doesn't"

"Yes it does you have the cutest red caboose around" I blushed "mommy not funny!" I squealed. She laughed softly. "I'm sorry kiddo" she murmured and that was the last thing I heard before I was in a deep sleep.

Present day.

"Riles….Riley are you listening to me?" I heard a voice sigh; I blinked looking up from my text book and tilted my head. "I'm sorry what?" Esme laughed softly. "I asked what you wanted for dinner sweetheart."

"Oh, I don't care" I said with a blush. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you even hear me" She ruffled my hair affectionately. "Are you going to help with decorating for the Valentine's Day party at the hospital?" She asked softly.

I sighed softly. "Do I have to, they are all stuck up, maybe I can just prank them" I smirked "Make them think Carlisle is in love with them" I teased. I laughed at my mother's facial expression

"Riley Jean!" She said laughing softly. "I wouldn't if I wear you, or Valentines Day cards won't be the only red thing you have when you go to bed that night" She said seriously, though a smile was on her face. I smiled, All was right again in the Cullen household.


End file.
